


Requests

by MissSugarPink



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Drabbles, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Multi, Requests, Sex, Skeleton Baby, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Tumblr Prompt, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPink/pseuds/MissSugarPink
Summary: This will be a collection of requests taken from Tumblr, and the comments on this piece of work. All those who go through my Tumblr (which isright herefor anybody wondering) will have their requests done first. I'll be doing these completely for free and for fun, so my only request is that you don't overwhelm me, and if I do not wish to do the request for my own reasons, please accept that.Requests are currentlyclosedCurrent number of requests is6The cap for requests I am presently working on is5.





	1. A Pick-Me-Up Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a huge ass crush on Sans, but why would he want you? He probably thinks you're clumsy and ridiculous and just...
> 
> So why is he trying to hit on you.
> 
> Why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Sans/Reader (Gender Neutral) admitting crushes.

You sighed, struggling to light the cigarette in your hands. Today had just been absolute shit. First, Sans - the skeleton, as he had told you when you’d first met - had introduced you to Toriel and Asgore. That would’ve normally gone a lot better, had you not made a complete fool of yourself because they were royalty.

You’d floundered in the kitchen when trying to help Toriel bake a pie, you had spilled tea all over yourself, and your attempt at a goat pun had fallen ridiculously flat. You just weren’t good at that stuff, especially under pressure. Toriel had given you a pity laugh and Asgore had given you a patient smile. The kid there, Frisk, was evidently the ambassador that you’d heard so much about. They had just scrunched up their nose at the pun. Sigh.

Worst of all was probably the way Sans had been watching you all night, though. He had that same smile on his face, that idiotic ‘I know something you don’t know’ smirk that, for some ungodly reason, just made your heart thump a little harder in your ribs. It had only gotten more genuine, wider, after your failures today.

God. He probably thought you were a bumbling moron.

You sighed, relieved as you finally got the cigarette lit. You didn’t smoke often, but you needed to relax after today. You watched the sky, shivering; it was hella cold out, but you would sacrifice that for the view of the stars. Something about it helped to ease the tension in your body, and that always helped you think just a bit clearer.

That would’ve been nice, if all of your thoughts weren’t stuck on Sans.

You knew you had a crush on him. Hell, you’d had a crush on him since the day you met. You had relieved that moment way too many times since then - really, an embarrassing amount of times since then. You remembered the exact look on his face, the exact shape of his eyesockets and the surprised little flicker in his eyes, right down to the moment when you’d fallen directly into him.

You had always been ridiculously clumsy in the winter. Fuck ice. But in this case, you had slipped and fallen on something much softer than icy sidewalks - surprisingly, Sans’s bones were much softer, something you could easily see yourself cuddling. And god, had you imagined it, seeing as you had no control over your dreams. But, unfortunately for Sans, when you fell into him that day, around 2 months ago, all of the art supplies you had been carefully lugging along with you to your studio had decided to fall _directly into his fucking eyesocket_.

You had been so embarrassed, apologizing profusely, blood rushing to your cheeks faster than to your head as you picked up the few things that didn’t go into his eye. He was absolutely frozen under you, sockets void of color. And you still remembered the exact thing he’d said, the thing that had made your heart suddenly skip just a single beat, enough to make you feel off for the rest of the day.

 

“ _eye_ know _iris_ -k sounding _cornea_ , but i think you just got lost in my eyes.”

 

You chuckled to yourself as you remembered that moment. It had been one of your most embarrassing ones, for sure - and that was saying a lot. But it had introduced you to… well…

He was funny. Witty, really, with how fast and clever he was with puns. He was protective and good at it too - something you had always needed, being not too strong and not too smart. He made you laugh when you needed it, which was more and more frequently nowadays. But better yet…

You made him laugh too. And it seemed like, sometimes, he needed it more than you did.

So yeah. You had a crush on a (depressed?) comic skeleton without flesh who would probably think your taste in men is weird. And, well, it probably was. You had only dated a few people before, none of those relationships going very far, and all of them more outlandish in personality than the last. Figured the next one would be a skeleton.

Next… er… Crush. Not date. Because, well…

Why would he ever want you?

You sighed, watching the stars, alone with your thoughts.

“heya, buddy.”

Not as alone as you thought.

“GAH!” You jumped, eyes widening. Sans held up his hands as a sign of good will. “Jesus, don’t DO that! Why do you move silently!?”

Sans grinned, eyes flickering with mischief. Oh no. “i’m not jesus, but feel free to worship me if you’d like.” You groaned, rolling your eyes and looking away from him, visibly pouting. He laughed, motioning next to you on the steps leading to your apartment complex. You’d been living next door to the brothers for awhile now, another fact that made your heart pound. Close proximity did shit to your hormones. “this seat taken?”

You took a breath, letting the smoke trail out your nose as you breathed out. “Be my guest.”

He sat down, glancing at the cigarette. “that stuff’ll kill you, y’know.”

“Not today, it won’t.” You slipped it out of your mouth and crushed it under your shoe anyways. No sense subjecting him to the smoke (did smoking even affect skeletons?). “What brings you out here?”

He didn’t say anything for a minute. You didn’t look his way; doing that usually just made you flustered. You watched the stars in silence until he spoke. “i, uh… wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” Again, he paused. You risked a glance his way. His cheeks were a bit flushed, tinted blue with his magic. He looked embarrassed, to say the least. At first glance, the sight was adorable to you, making you just want to hug him close and not let him go as you laughed about how silly he looked with a blush. But, well, then your brain caught up with your thoughts.

He was embarrassed.

 

Oh.

 

You sighed. “I get it,” you said, seeing him jolt out of the corner of your eye even as you looked down. “Look, I’ll stop bothering you guys, I know I made a complete ass of myself tonight-”

“what? bud-”

“-And I mean, who even tries to joke around with royalty, right? But I was just hella flustered, and when I get stressed out, word vomit happens - like, erg, right there, who uses the phrase ‘word vomit’, that’s just disgusting-”

“human.”

“- So yeah, I’ll just head back inside and you can ignore me for like the rest of life because I know I’m just an embarrassment of a friend? Alright, nice talk, see-”

His hand slapped over your mouth, causing you to stop speaking, mostly out of shock, both from the hand and his face. He looked so concerned. “okay, first off… what? the fuck?”

He dropped his hand. You stayed silent. “like… dude. i don’t give a shit about dinner? actually, believe it or not, that was one of the best times at tori’s that i’ve ever had.”

“Seriously? Sans, I accidentally put salt in the pie. _A fucking cup of salt_ , Sans.”

“and?” Sans ran his hand over his vertebrae, a lopsided grin on his face, eyes just full of light (not that you saw any of this). “you were _sodium_ cute.”

“Sans, stop it with the p-” Your words left you instantly as you processed what he had said.

 

“… fuck.”

“Sans-”

“fuckfuckfuckfuck-” You looked over in time to see him bury his head in the hood of his jacket. His cheeks, still visible, were stained a brilliant blue. “shit, i have better ones in stock and that’s the one i went with!?”

You blinked, mouth opening and closing without a sound.

He gestured wildly, hood flipping back as he did, still talking. “i was gonna take you to grillby’s, use my old _me-n-u_ pun, or maybe start a fire in the fireplace at tori’s and say ‘you’re _hot_ and i want _s’more_ of you’ - and in the end i went with _sodium cute_?!” He covered his face with his hands.

“Sans.”

He peeked at you out of the corner of his hands. You laughed a bit at his bashful expression; it wasn’t a face you could ever have imagined on him. “Sans, you’re… You’re flirting with me?”

“er…” He cleared his throat, sitting up a bit. “well, i was tryin’ to. dunno how bad i’m doin’.”

“But… why?”

He blinked, watching you. You felt your cheeks warm up at his expression and wow okay the winter air suddenly felt much less chilly with the look in his eyes. “buddy. have you seen yourself?” He gestured to you with his hand, a helpless look on his face. “you’re goddamn gorgeous, hilarious, and so fucking kind you make my soul hurt.” Your heart lept into your throat as he said that. “i’ve been tryin’ to figure out how to ask you out since, heh, i got lost-”

“-in my eyes,” you finished, wonderment on your face. He stuttered to a stop, that blue tint pulling all your attention. He just nodded wordlessly. “I… Sans…”

“‘s… ‘s okay if you… y’know… aren’t interested in all this.”

“Sans.” You reached out and grabbed his hand. He started at the touch and looked at you. “I… Goddamn it.” You tugged him forward, shutting your eyes and going for it. You lifted his chin so he was in the right position and kissed him-

 

Right on his teeth.

 

You pulled back quickly, blushing and opening your eyes. He looked… confused? Fuck. Fuck that was the first time you had kissed him. You had just kissed a skeleton.

 

HE DIDN’T HAVE FUCKING LIPS.

 

“… Goddamn it, I can’t do anything right,” you said softly, clearing your throat. “But, uh… T-Think that tells you how I feel about you.”

Sans blinked. He slowly, slowly began to ease into a comfortable smirk. “yeah, you… really can’t kiss right, can you?”

…. Ouch.

This was a prank, wasn’t it? An awful, sick joke he had played on you. And you had fallen-

“cause, well, it takes _tulips_ to kiss, and while you _rose_ to the occasion, i was a _lily_ bit too lazy, huh?”

…

This motherfucker.

Your shock turned into a wide, beaming smile. “Sans. Sans, there’s no flowers out here, it’s the middle of winter.”

“hmm… _icy_.” You snorted, your emotions running away with you. Fuck. Fuck, he liked you. He actually - oh god, you actually liked each other? That was a thing? That was a thing that was currently happening? He looked at you and your heart skipped more than just one beat, thumping hard in your chest. Because suddenly, he looked proud, happy, and most of all…

Passionate.

“well… maybe _thistle_ cheer you up.” As he pulled you forward slowly, hand under your chin, you could feel the magic tingling around his skull, and suddenly you were kissing lips made of that magic that made you feel so intensely, and…

He was definitely right.

 

That cheered you up immensely.

 

You pulled away softly, a smile on your face. “Guess our love really… _blossomed_ from that first pun?”

“heheh… you’ll make a good _pupil_ ,” Sans said, winking. “c’mon - it’s cold out. let’s go warm up, _verta-bae_.”

You liked the sound of that.


	2. Dating Start!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to go on a date with Papyrus. But what happens when you both realize he has no idea what romantic love feels like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date jitters with Papyrus/Male Reader.

You were, admittedly, just a bit nervous.

When you first met your date for the evening, you were fairly certain he was ace. Or maybe that he didn’t know what a dick was? His only focus had been the dogs gnawing on his legs. At first, the sight had both shocked and alarmed (and, okay, you would admit it, made your heart sigh from adorableness). But, well, the skeleton said it was only natural for dogs to want to eat his legs, as he was made of bones.

You had only gone into the pet store that day in order to get food for Pebbles, your rambunctious 11 month old Pomsky. Imagine your surprise when you saw a line wrapping around the store on adoption day, not just to adopt some dogs, but to see the skeleton caretaker that was wrangling them all.

You had shared a nice conversation with the skeleton, learning that his name was Papyrus (well, more like “THE GREAT AND VERY GOOD WITH DOGS PAPYRUS”) and that he had just gotten the job that day. Evidently, the person who had been overseeing the adoptions that day had gotten very sick. “AS THE UNOFFICIAL OFFICIAL MASCOT FOR MONSTERKIND, IT IS MY DUTY TO BE AN UPSTANDING CITIZEN AND HELP THESE PUPS IN NEED!” He had said. “BESIDES - I LOOKED AFTER MANY DOGS IN THE UNDERGROUND. THESE PUPPIES ARE MUCH EASIER, AS THEY DO NOT HAVE KNIVES. OR AXES. OR SWORDS.”

You had laughed for awhile after that, sharing those laughs with the energetic man. You only realized how long the conversation went when your phone alarm went off, telling you to get your butt home to walk Pebbles before the night shift. You explained to Papyrus that you were essentially a helper in the cafeteria at the nearby college, letting students into the cafeteria via swipes of their card. Papyrus was absolutely enthralled by the idea. “WOWWIE! YOU ARE LIKE A FOOD GUARDIAN!”

You exchanged numbers - “YOU MUST MEET MY BROTHER SANS. HE TOO LIKES FOOD AND ALSO ME, WHICH MEANS YOU WILL GET ALONG VERY WELL!” - and said your goodbyes. All through your shift that night, you and Papyrus texted back and forth; he sent you so many dog pictures that day. You made sure to send him some of Pebbles.

And now, 2 months later, after Undyne, Alphys, and even Sans - yeah, even the overprotective brother of Papyrus - had egged you on and pushed you and told you to take the chance, you had finally asked Papyrus on a date.

And, to your surprise, he had agreed.

 

You straightened your bow tie, gulping. Did you look ridiculous? You never wore fancy suits. There hadn’t really been an occasion for it in the past, after all. But, well, you had really wanted to dress up for Papyrus. It seemed fitting. Er, more so than the bow tie did - that is to say, it really didn’t fit very well.

But it was too late to take it off. Here you were, outside of Papyrus’s house. You’d been here before, of course, but that had been under different circumstances. Now, you licked your lips nervously before knocking lightly.

The door swung open quickly, startling you slightly. “HELLO, HUMAN FRIEND!” You blinked, gaping at Papyrus. His irises sparkled. “WOWWIE… YOU LOOK VERY NICE. I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU LOOK SO FANCY!”

You smiled, albeit a bit awkwardly. “I, uh… You look… different?” You weren’t sure what else to say about his new outfit. You were used to him wearing handmade sweaters and skinny jeans that clung to his bones. But today, he was wearing very loose short shorts that showed off the tips of his pelvis, a crop-top with the words “Bad Girl” crossed out - under it was written, in large marker, ‘GREAT BOY’ - and basketballs attached to his shoulders. He also had a baseball cap on backwards.

“IS DIFFERENT GOOD?”

“Well, I like you no matter what you wear, Papyrus. I think you look fantastic.” He squealed happily, bouncing on his feet. That was definitely cute. “Can I come in?”

“OH! YES, PLEASE, COME IN!” Papyrus held the door open for you, letting you inside. You could smell something in the kitchen. “I WOULD NOT WANT YOU TO FEEL COLD OUTSIDE!”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound too nice.” You glanced at the couch, smiling as you saw Sans stand up, dusting himself off. “Hi, Sans.”

“heya. have fun, you two. don’t stay up too late, paps.”

“OF COURSE I WON’T, SANS! I AM NOT AT ALL IRRESPONSIBLE. I WON’T STAY UP UNTIL 2 IN THE MORNING LIKE SOME SKELETONS!”

“what can i say - i was just _two_ full of energy to get to sleep.”

“SAAAAAAAANS! NO PUNS IN FRONT OF MY DATE!” You couldn’t help but laugh, relaxing a tiny bit despite the tension from nervousness in you. Sans winked as he saw you relax. He was a pretty good brother, making you feel more relaxed for this date.

“alright. ulna-t bother you two anymore. have a good night.” You blinked, and he was gone.

Papyrus sighed. “I AM SORRY ABOUT HIM. HE WOULDN’T PROMISE ME TO KEEP HIS PUNS AWAY FROM OUR DATE. HOW DISAPPOINTING.”

“It’s alright Papyrus.” You sniffed; it smelled good. “What’s that you’ve got cooking?”

His spirits seemed to brighten instantly. “OH! WHY, HUMAN, IT IS MY FAVORITE AND BEST RECIPE FOR SPAGHETTI! ONLY THE BEST FOR MY DATE TONIGHT! HERE!” He held out his hands for you. “I WILL REMOVE YOUR COAT, SIR!”

You couldn’t help but giggle a bit at that, slipping out of your blazer. Honestly, it had been a little warm in the outfit - and, well, probably because of Papyrus’s outfit, you had felt a little overdressed. You were going to have to teach your boy about proper dating outfits.

‘Your boy’, you repeated in your head, feeling a soft blush rise to your cheeks as he hung up your coat. When had you started thinking of him that way?

“AND NOW, LET US EAT TOGETHER! AND THEN WE SHALL COMMENCE WITH THE DATE FURTHER!” Papyrus chatted away as he walked into the kitchen; you felt compelled to follow him, even if you hadn’t wanted to in the first place. He was just… God, his entire personality was so good. He was energetic, kind, and most of all, he just… believed so strongly in everything. In himself, in his friends…

In you.

It was like everything he said was made specifically to get you through your day, and even better, to do it with a smile. You’d never met someone quite as… optimistic as him. You couldn’t help but just be happy with him.

You felt your heart pound and, unlike the other times you had thought you’d felt that feeling, this time… it was surprisingly nice.

 

You both chatted absently through the (surprisingly tasty) dinner. He had definitely been practicing - either that, or Sans had secretly made dinner himself so that the date would go off without a hitch. You chose to believe the first idea, however. “God, Paps, that was delicious,” you said, wiping your mouth on a napkin. You’d been raised to be polite, after all, and you didn’t want to talk with spaghetti stains all over your face.

Papyrus blushed lightly, looking away. “WOWWIE… ANOTHER GENUINE COMPLIMENT.” You tilted your head softly. Something seemed different about him. “YOU ARE VERY KIND, HUMAN!” He sounded almost… you couldn’t really fit a word to it. Distracted? Lost in thought? Almost…

Dejected?

“Paps? What’s wrong?”

“W-WHAT? OH! NOTHING, HUMAN! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IS WRONG WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER OF DATING AND ALSO OF BEING ABSOLUTELY FINE AND NOT-WRONG.”

You sighed softly, a tender smile taking to your lips. God, this goofball was incapable of lying. “Papyrus, you don’t need to lie to me. I don’t want you to! Now, what’s wrong?”

He shifted uneasily in his seat, blush worsening. “W-WELL… I HAVE ONLY BEEN ON ONE OTHER DATE BEFORE, AND… WELL. I AM NOT POSITIVE HOW WELL IT WENT. AND THIS DATE IS QUITE A BIT LIKE THAT DATE EXCEPT IT FEELS WEIRD AND DIFFERENT TOO?”

Weird? Different? Wait, Papyrus dated someone else before? You had been almost certain this innocent fluffball didn’t know what dating really was until you had asked him out. “Well… Why don’t we talk about it? That usually helps me feel better. Maybe it’ll help.”

“BUT HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR NIGHT! I COULD NEVER DISTRACT FROM YOUR FEELING GOOD WITH MY FEELING WEIRDLY GOOD!” You couldn’t resist a small chuckle at his wording. “I DO NOT WANT TO RUIN TONIGHT!”

“Papyrus… You wouldn’t be ruining my night. I like talking to you. And if that would make… er… whatever is bothering you go away, well, nothing would make me happier.”

“OH? WELL THEN…” Paps quickly stood, a determined look in his sockets. “IF THAT IS THE CASE, THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST TELL YOU WHAT IS AFFECTING HIM!”

You laughed at the look on his (still spaghetti stained) face. “First, let’s clean up. We can talk in the living room.”

Together, you tidied up, cleaning around each other in the kitchen. You kept accidentally bumping into Papyrus’s side - it was a pretty small kitchen, after all. Neither of you seemed to mind or notice. You also pointed out that Papyrus had spaghetti stains on his face. He was extremely embarrassed, but also was able to laugh about it a bit. It was a nice laugh - no matter how many times you heard it, it still made you laugh along.

After that, you both moved into the living room. Once again, Papyrus quickly looked just… off. He was still blushing as well, you noted. “Alright, Paps,” you said, relaxing on the couch. “Do you wanna talk about it now?”

“IT…” He sighed. “IT’S SILLY.”

“Silly Billy.” He tilted his head, confused. You smiled. “That’s what I’ll call you anytime you say what you think or say is silly. You’re a Silly Billy.”

“BUT MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!”

“Silly Billy works just fine, because the only silly thing you said was that it was silly in the first place.” You crossed your arms, tilting your chin up with a smirk. “If you get to be silly, then the words I say get to be silly too.” Papyrus’s eyes widened and he laughed softly, “nyeh heh heh”ing under his breath. “Now, c’mon, Silly Billy.” His eyes sparkled a bit as he looked at you - they did that so often, it seemed - and you swore you felt your heart pound in that same way as before. “Go ahead and tell me what’s got you so twisted up inside.”

Papyrus looked down at his hands. “WELL… UNDERGROUND, I DATED FRISK, THE AMBASSADOR!” What. You covered your face to keep from laughing. Papyrus saw the movement. “OH, HUMAN! I AM SO SORRY! I KNEW YOU WOULD GET JEALOUS THAT I HAD ONCE DATED A VERY FAMOUS PERSON!” You coughed into your hand. “OH NO! YOU ARE EVEN CHOKING UP BECAUSE OF MY WORDS!”

“I-It’s fine, Papyrus,” you quickly said, struggling to keep your voice steady. Papyrus dated FRISK? God, you had met the kid once before. The little scamp probably led the poor skeleton on. Did either of them even understand dating at that age?? “What happened?”

“WELL… FRISK SEEMED VERY INTERESTED IN ME. THEY GAVE ME SO MANY COMPLIMENTS AND SEEMED TO TRULY LOVE ME. BUT… I COULDN’T WORK UP ANY OF THE SAME FEELINGS FOR THEM! NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRIED, I… I COULDN’T LOVE FRISK BACK.”

“Oh…” So what was he saying?

“AND SO I TOLD MYSELF, PAPYRUS, YOU ARE JUST CLEARLY NOT MEANT FOR FRISK! BUT THEN I HAD MANY PEOPLE IN MY LIFE WHO FELL IN LOVE! ASGORE AND HIS CLONE ARE NOW LIVING TOGETHER.” You chose not to comment on that. “UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE TOGETHER AND ARE GOING TO BE MARRIED ONE DAY, I KNOW IT!” They were just too cute. “EVEN FRISK HAS STARTED MOVING ON FROM ME - I HEAR THEY ARE VERY INTERESTED IN THE MONSTER CHILD FROM SNOWDIN!” Good for them!

“BUT I… WASN’T FEELING ANY OF THE SAME FEELINGS AS THEY WERE. WHEN I ASKED SANS ABOUT IT, HE DIDN’T SEEM CONCERNED - HE JUST SAID THAT…” Papyrus was fidgeting, his thumbs crossing over each other repeatedly. “HE SAID THAT MAYBE I JUST DON’T FEEL LOVE?”

“What?” Papyrus looked up at you. You were frowning. “Paps, I… I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but I also feel like that’s not something Sans would just… say outright. What did he say exactly?”

“WELL… YOU’RE RIGHT. HE SAID… HE SAID ‘MAYBE YOU WON’T FEEL LOVE’. AND I…” Papyrus sniffed - you could start to see tears in his eyes. “I WANT TO FEEL LOVE! AND… AND I…” Oh no. Oh no, he…

 

Papyrus was crying.

“I-I DIDN’T LOVE YOU BEFORE YOU CAME OVER OR BEFORE I AGREED TO THIS DATE! I JUST THOUGHT - YOU SEEM TO LOVE ME SO MUCH AND I WANT TO LOVE YOU VERY MUCH BUT I AM NOT SURE HOW AND I FEEL VERY STRANGE TONIGHT AND I FEAR IT IS BECAUSE YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT I DO NOT LOVE YOU AND I CANNOT BEAR YOU NOT KNOWING THAT FACT BECAUSE I BROKE FRISK’S HEART AND-”

“PAPYRUS!” He gasped, looking up at you, startled. You blushed, embarrassed that you rose your voice. But, well… “Breathe for me, okay, Papyrus?” He nodded, breathing very visibly for you. “Thank you… Now… I’m not upset.”

Papyrus sniffed, wiping his tears on his forearm. “Y-YOU’RE NOT?”

“Of course not!” How could he possibly think you could ever be angry at him? “Paps, I… While I can’t say I’m happy you don’t feel the same way about me, that doesn’t make me mad. All it means is… Well. You’re going to be my best friend instead.” Papyrus blinked. You looked away, blushing softly. “I’m not going to force you to love me. Maybe… Maybe what Sans was saying is that you just aren’t someone who gets into romantic relationships. There’s people out there just like you, Paps - aromantic or asexual people who don’t feel love the same way or don’t feel it at all. It’s… It’s not wrong and don’t you ever think it is-”

Papyrus sniffed, drawing your attention once more. He was crying harder. “Paps?”

“W-WHY ARE YOU SO NICE?” I JUST TOLD YOU THAT I DO NOT KNOW IF I CAN LOVE YOU, A-AND YOU…” He looked right at you. “YOU SAID THAT THAT’S OKAY?”

“I’m not going to force you to love me,” you repeated. You smiled, albeit a bit sadly. You weren’t happy to hear that… that your crush didn’t love you back. But what were you going to do? Yell? Scream? No. Papyrus, of all people, definitely didn’t deserve that (not that anyone else did, but especially not this man).

He blinked, looking at you. He shook his head. “I… I DON’T…” His smile drooped a bit. “I don’t understand this.”

You’re eyes widened. You… You had never heard his voice like that. It was… honestly, it was scary. You were suddenly concerned. “Understand… what?”

“I thought… I thought telling you would make the feeling in my sternum go away…” Papyrus rested his hand over his chest, blushing softly. “B-But… It’s still there. I just… I want to hug you,” he said, smiling ever so softly as he spoke. “I want to hug you and make you feel happy still, and I want you to eat dinner with me like this every night, even though I am very sad, and I want to do more things with you, like walk and laugh and enjoy days together…”

“But that doesn’t make sense! I just broke your heart! So… Why do I still want… why do I still want to date you?”

You tilted your head. You were… a little confused. “Papyrus… What’s this feeling that you’re feeling?”

He sniffed. “It’s like… It’s like my soul is beating against my ribs when it should not be there! And like I swallowed butterflies instead of spaghetti! And I cannot stop thinking about you even though I need to be thinking about what time it is so you can get home safely instead because I know it is getting later and dinner is done and-”

“Paps, that’s…” You gently put your hand on his, silencing his rant. He watched you. “Papy, that’s how I feel about you right now. I… I think what you’re feeling is love.”

He blinked.

“I…”

He blinked again, watching you.

“I… That’s what it feels like?”

You smiled, feeling your cheeks burn a bit. “I… Paps, I think that feeling you’re feeling is love. Does it feel all warm inside, almost like you’re gonna be sick?” He nodded quickly. “Does that feeling get stronger when I’m around?” He nodded again, bouncing slightly as he did. “When… When did you start feeling this way?”

“I-I’M NOT SURE,” he said, voice raising in volume alongside his excitement. “I JUST… NOTICED IT. I THINK IT WAS… I THINK IT WAS WHEN YOU MET FRISK. YOU WERE VERY NICE TO THEM AND I JUST STARTED THINKING ABOUT HOW NICE YOU WERE AND I COULDN’T STOP?” When you met Frisk? That had been just a few days ago. You had known each other for awhile. “AND THAT WAS THE DAY WHEN I SAW YOUR SOUL.”

Your eyes widened once again. You… God, you remembered that. You’d gotten into an argument with Undyne about something. And it had triggered… something that everyone had called a ‘confrontation’. Your soul - greener than the grass and trees in the middle of spring - had been quite the surprise. “So… The day when you saw that, you started to feel love for me?” Papyrus nodded. You smiled. “Paps… I think you might not be aromantic. I think you might just be… greyromantic?”

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

“I… Honestly, I don’t know very well. I know the terms and vague definitions, but… This is something we’ll both need to research.” You rubbed your neck. “I… I don’t want to force you into any positions you’re uncomfortable with. But… I feel like what you’re feeling is love. And I know I love you, Papyrus. You’re sweet, kind, enthusiastic - you’ve made my life so much brighter, and we’ve only known each other for a very short time. So… Maybe… Maybe, we should see where this goes and… try dating more?”

“I… BUT HUMAN, WHAT IF I DO NOT LOVE YOU? WHAT IF I ONLY FEEL FRIENDSHIP FOR YOU AND IT IS JUST MAKING MY SOUL RESPOND ODDLY?”

“Who cares?” You smiled. “I’ll still get to spend time with the best man I know.”

Papyrus smiled widely, tugging you forward into a hug. You gasped before laughing. “HUMAN! YOU ARE THE KINDEST, NICEST HUMAN I KNOW! THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THIS CHANCE TO EXPLORE STRANGE NEW FEELINGS AND UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM FEELING. I PROMISE, I WILL BE A VERY GOOD BOYFRIEND, EVEN IF IT TURNS OUT THAT I AM MORE JUST A FRIEND WHO IS A BOY. AND ALSO A SKELETON.”

You chuckled, patting him on the back, blushing. So, your boyfriend might not love you. He might love you. It just might require that you get to know him more. But that was alright.

There was no place you’d rather be than with him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken in the comments or at [ my Tumblr!](http://misssugarpinkshome.tumblr.com/).


	3. Not The Right One For This Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempus has been so much to handle, and you know why. You're so fucking tired... and Sans isn't making this any easier by trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans/Male Reader with some Angst!

You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take.

“C’mon, Tempy,” you whispered, bouncing the small skeleton as you held him. The baby still sniffled, tears fresh on his face. “Just go to sleep…” He didn’t. He kept crying. You sighed, sitting down, humming softly - you couldn’t carry a tune to save your life, but it would have to work for now.

Not for the first time, you thought about how well Sans could hold a tune. You’d heard him sing, hum, all that jazz (ha, music pun), and he was great at it. You couldn’t help but think how much… better at this he would be.

You sighed again, patting Tempus on the back, hushing him softly. You yawned, rubbing your eyes as you glanced at the time. 6 o’clock. You had to be at work in less than 2 hours. You were a notetaker at the local college, getting paid for every class you took notes on. You had a full schedule, and most of the students on campus knew you as that one guy who was basically like a student, but not at the same time. You got a free education on the classes, and all you had to do was take endless notes. As you only got paid for the notes you took and turned in, you had to take as many classes as you could, including the night classes that lasted until 10. Some days, you could take off early and enjoy some time at home, but…

Tempus let out a particularly loud wail, forcing you back to the present. You groaned softly. At this rate, he was going to wake-

“babe?”

You turned to the doorway, instantly smiling as best you could, despite the severe exhaustion tugging at you. “Sans? What’re you doing up?”

He rubbed his skull under his eyes, mirroring your actions from earlier. You took him in, basketball shorts and faded tank top and all. He seemed tired, though far more awake than you were. There was that, at least, he had work in the morning too. “heard the kid. he’s got a good set of lungs, for a skeleton.”

You nodded, not quite laughing at the joke. Had you been in better spirits, maybe you could have, but… You looked at Tempus, hearing his crying as it started to settle down again, knowing that in a few short moments he would be sobbing like he was dying. That was the cycle you had come to know.

“here, lemmie,” Sans said, striding forward.

You unconsciously shied away, causing Sans to raise a brow. “I’ve got it,” you said quickly. “You should go back to sleep, you need to be up soon.”

“so do you,” Sans said with a frown.

“Better that only one of us is sleep deprived, then,” you said, gently bouncing Tempus. He was settling down, you had this, you knew you did. You could do this yourself, you thought with another yawn.

Sans’s frown only grew. “how long have you been up?”

“Not that long. It’s nothing, real-”

“how long?”

You sighed, looking away from him, a little angry. “Just about 2 hours or so.” Closer to 3, really, but you weren’t about to admit that.

Sans seemed surprised by your answer. “two hours? that means you’ve hardly had any sleep, and you’ve gotta be up at the same time as me.” His eyes hardened with a determined look. “give me the kid.”

“I’ve got it, Sans,” you said, your voice raising ever so slightly.

“clearly, you _don’t_.”

“I can handle a _baby_ , Sans-”

“he’s gonna cry all night, just get some rest, for pete’s sake-”

“Stop trying to be _better_ than me!” You finally snapped at him, glaring. He looked taken aback by the sudden rise in volume, as well as the harshness of your tone.

 

Unfortunately, so was Tempus.

 

You winced as he started crying again, instantly going back to him. “Shh shh, nono, it’s okay, sweetheart…” You hummed ineffectively, out of tune as usual. You could handle this, you could handle this, it was just a little bit of frustration, you could-

The baby was covered in a cool blue glow, much to both of your surprise; it’s enough to stun him into silence, if for a few moments. You watched as the baby drifted from your hands to Sans’s, your boyfriend’s eye lit with magic. “shh… c’mere, temp, come to papa. let dad sleep.” He started rocking Tempus in his magic, whispering in that low voice of his. Tempus relaxed almost instantly in the blue hold.

You opened your mouth to make a comment about safety, about how rude it was to take the baby like that, about how frustrating this was… but you couldn’t find the words for your argument. It died on your lips. You shut your mouth, flushing lightly from anger. Sans noticed, of course, glancing your way as the light slowly died in his eyes. He held onto Tempus gently, still rocking the now sleepy looking skeleton. “go to bed. i’ll be there soon.”

“I’m sure you will,” you said coolly, walking past him in a huff. You heard no response back. Figures. You made your way back to the bedroom down the hall, sitting on your side of the bed. You ran a hand through your short hair, trying to let out your frustration somehow, but it wasn’t working. You were just…

You were so fucking tired.

 

You and Sans both agreed to have Tempus. At first, you had thought it would be impossible, that you and Sans having children would only happen through adoption. But Sans, that glorious monster that he was, he showed you how it all worked, how monsters have children, and you had never loved him more. You still weren’t sure you understood entirely how it all happened, but it had, and Tempus had been born.

Those days had been a blur. Crib built, stars painted on the ceiling in night-light paint to shine at night. You had been lovestruck and doey eyed for days.

But then the crying had started. The bills - who knew baby skeletons got so hungry - began to pile up. You started taking longer hours. So did Sans. You saw Tempus less and less as “Uncle” Papyrus, ever the optimist, took over babysitting through the day. The only times you really saw your baby were your days off, and the wee hours of the night, when he would start crying.

It was a headache. It was miserable work, and you had known it would be.

You just hadn’t expected yourself to be so _bad_ at it.

Sans knew how to take care of a baby skeleton. He’d done it once before, after all. Left orphaned with a baby brother, Sans had grown up knowing exactly what to do. He could put Tempus to sleep easily, he could make the baby laugh, he had this… bond with him that you…

Didn’t.

 

You knew it was wrong to be jealous. Hell, it was absolutely ridiculous, you were jealous of your boyfriend for being closer to your son than you were. But it was still there! You couldn’t just shake it away. Everything Sans could do with him, you seemed to fail at. You had to work so hard to get Tempus to sleep, you rarely got to see your son laugh because you were always working…

At this rate, how much more would you miss out on? Sans would get his first word. Papyrus would get his first steps. Soon enough, he would go to school, he would have his first kiss, your son would grow up and you would miss it all because you just couldn’t be the person you wanted to be for him.

You rubbed your eyes. You knew exactly what was wrong. What was missing here. You’d realized it days ago and it was the only reason you were trying so hard. Why you refused to wake Sans up when he was so much better at being a dad than you were. Why you stayed up for hours and hours to get your son to sleep. You had to make some sort of bond with him, because it would always be harder for you.

Because you’re a human.

And Humans and Monsters don’t work well together.

The Anti-Monsters groups had been shouting it since the barrier fell. You had never put stock in the bullshit they all said. Monsters are the devil, yeah right, look at Papyrus. Monsters will rape you, more like the other way around, perverts. But there was one thing that their arguments did have a basis in, one small truth that gave humans this idea of the right to put monsters down, to set them apart and beat them down.

Monsters were different.

You were different. Tempus latched onto Sans because Sans was his rightful parent - rightful monster parent.

You weren’t.

You held your head in your hands, trying to ignore that fact once more. You’d been ignoring it all week. Sans and you hadn’t been spending much time together recently, so of course, he hadn’t picked up on it. You didn’t want him to. Telling him that you were different just put into perspective everything the monster-hate groups had been saying. You didn’t want Sans to think you were some sort of racist or something, not after everything you had been through! You wanted to marry this man, goddamn it…

But after Tempus, after he sees you constantly failing and failing and failing…

 

Why would he ever marry a human?

 

You slowly leaned back into the bed, watching the ceiling. You heard him singing softly to Tempus down the hallway.

 

By the time he got back to the room, you had passed out, exhaustion claiming its hold on you. He sighed, wondering what was wrong with you. He wanted to help.

He just had to work out how.

He kissed your forehead, whispering “goodnight” softly before settling in beside you. He wrapped his arms around you in a gentle cuddle, trying to give you some sort of comfort through the night. As he fell asleep, he held that position.

He just had to help somehow.

 

That would have to do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken at [my Tumblr](http://misssugarpinkshome.tumblr.com/) and in the comments below!


	4. The Feeling Of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've found your way to Grillby's almost every night now. But what happens when he brings you to his room for the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby/Male Reader where Grillby is bad at words but not at physical affection.

You had wandered into the warm diner too often for Grillby to not recognize you. Your face was familiar to him. As was the faded, torn up grey jacket and the small, lackadaisical smile on your face. You always wore both.

Many of the monsters still there this late greeted you as you made your way to the bar. They still looked at you curiously, and you let them. What you were doing here night after night was your business, not theirs. You waved back to them, staying impersonal but friendly, as always. You had always been called a walking paradox by your family.

You sat, turning to the familiar bartender as he made his way towards you behind the counter. You smiled and waved in greeting. “Heya, Grillbz. How you doin’?”

The embers around him seemed to spark, the lights flickering in his glasses as they did; you watched, making sure to try and keep calm (as always) even as you were mesmerized by the display. The fire elemental nodded your way, his version of a greeting, and you could swear the fire shifted just slightly as though he were smiling.

You ignored how your heart slowed as you watched him, as well as the thought that came unbidden to your mind that you could watch that flame forever.

He pointed, as always, to the chalkboard behind him, the menu you had never bothered to examine closely written in slightly curled handwriting. There was a questioning pop from the flames. You chuckled and shook your head. “Nope. Just whatever’s free.”

He huffed softly, smoke coming from the smallest sliver of a mouth that you could just barely make out. Normally, his face was just a shifting mass of flames with no discernible features. Those times when he sighed or spoke - few and far between on the latter - were the only times you could see his mouth open. Oddly enough, you found yourself… curious. Was it warm inside his body? Was he burning to the touch? Could YOU tou-

You looked away as he ducked down under the counter, trying to ignore a need to blush. You hoped it worked. You didn’t want Grillby to notice the crush you’d been fighting for so long…

Damn it. This had been happening since the day you first met him. You had to get those thoughts out of your head.

You weren’t going to go through heartbreak again so soon.

 

Shortly enough, a bowl of pretzels was on the bar, as well as a glass of bubbling soda. You raised your brows at the latter of the two, looking at Grillby seriously. “Grillbz.” He smirked at you, leaning against the bar and nodding. You sighed, knowing you couldn’t fight him. Besides - it wasn’t like you were about to deny a free drink. You sipped it, relishing the taste of magic drinks. Monsters definitely had culinary talents.

You munched on pretzels absently, watching Grillby intently, just enjoying the slight warmth that came off of him as he reached for one of the nearby rags to clean a glass. The rag was dry, of course, which made washing it mostly pointless. You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Don’t you have someone to help you clean those?”

Grillby glanced at you and the cup before shrugging. He looked back up, and you could see the way his mouth shifted as it opened. “Relaxing,” he said in a wavering, whispering voice, one that set a fire - heh - in your bones.

You ignored the feelings, looking down into the glass. “If you say so. I’d probably think it’s just frustrating.” Grillby shrugged again, still just rubbing at the inside of the glass. “Is water really that bad for your hands?”

He tilted his head this way and that. His fire seemed to crackle a bit more, almost like a disturbed campfire when a log falls. Your ears seemed to prickle slightly, the hair on the back of your neck standing up on end. God, that sound. It was absolutely incredible how a sound could impart so much. You grinned. “So it’s more like it just messes you up, huh?”

He seemed somewhat surprised that you understood him, but only a little. You’d spent plenty of time with him by now. It’d been a few weeks since your first day here, and you had dropped by every single day since that first time. Every day that you weren’t struggling for money or passed out under a bench somewhere, that is. You didn’t really keep good hours anymore.

Still. You visited often, always getting the same thing. “Whatever’s free.” You couldn’t afford anything else - you thrived on free things. You made your way through life with flattery and friendship, weedling your way into the lives of bartenders and homeowners and chefs at restaurants who took pity on you. You walked in like you owned the joint with whatever spare cash you could use to tip, and then you got to know the person at the bar. Soon enough, you were getting free drinks, easy.

You never stayed long, though. You were a wanderer - you kept moving. It was this weird compulsion you had. You had never been good at settling down, staying in one place. That’s probably why you and your ex hadn’t worked out. Other than the fact that he was a fuck that cheated on you, he had always planned on settling down, when you just wanted to… to go. You needed to be free to make your own choices and do your own thing.

And that’s why you had come to Grillby’s, all that time ago.

Monsters were new. Exciting. And taboo. Everyone hated monsters, it seemed, so of course you didn’t. There wasn’t a need to, and moreover, they were pretty cool. Cool magic, lots of money for people down on their luck (aka, you, when you were singing for money on the streets), and, surprisingly, a universal sense of humor. Their entire race seemed to thrive on puns and jokes.

So Grillby’s, a very monster oriented bar, run by a monster (or so you had heard) was an adventure for you. A chance to get wild, try something new, and see if that finally put out the spark for your crazy life that you had been fostering for years now. But when you walked in, you felt an entirely different spark.

Grillby was _hot_.

You had laughed at the pun when you first thought about it, but dear God, that man was sexy. Bartending outfit that clung close to his limbs, a warmth that radiated off of him, and the gorgeous sensation of fire, close enough to touch, close enough to feel, you desperately wanted-

 

A curious crackling pulled you from your thoughts. You shook your head, realizing that you had just been blankly staring at Grillby while thinking. You cleared your throat. “Sorry, zoned. Did you say anything?” The fire elemental seemed almost to smirk at the question. You chuckled, relieved that he didn’t seem to find anything from the short mental absence. “Yeah, yeah, I suppose not.”

You glanced around. Monsters were starting to trickle out of the room slowly. You struck up a conversation, however one-sided it seemed, with Grillby to pass the time. You asked him how business was, how his niece was doing - he seemed impressed that you remembered. Heh, you always remembered; remembering stuff about bartenders made them happy, and a happy bartender is way more likely to hand out free drinks.

Grillby actually asked a little bit about you this time, too. You didn’t say too much that would be weird - a homeless artist with barely enough money to scrape by didn’t sound as cool as an artist. You chatted about what you liked to paint, how you did mostly street art, and how much you loved it. You sorta got rambly when you got to talk about art. Grillby didn’t seem to mind - if anything, he seemed more enraptured by it than anyone else you’d talked to about it. His eyes (or at least, his glasses) never moved away from your face.

The last booth of monsters, two dogs that seemed too cuddly to be anything but married, were standing and getting ready to leave when you realized how much time had passed. You licked your lips. You would probably have to get gone here soon. You grabbed your drink, downing a good amount of it. You were usually dehydrated, so the soda was definitely welcome.

You glanced at your watch. Yeah, it was definitely around that time. You stood, stretching. “I should get outta your hair. It’s closing time.”

There was more popping, sounding a bit more aggressive - though that was the wrong word for it - as Grillby looked at you. He pointed to the drink and pretzels.

You shook your head with a smile. “Nah, it’s closing. I don’t wanna be a bother.” Grillby shook his head as well, setting his thoroughly washed glass on the counter. “Fine, fine, I’m not a bother - I’ll still get going. You’ve gotta lock up and all.”

You started walking to the door, but you heard a voice, much louder than it usually was: “Wait.”

You froze, looking behind you. Grillby was stepping out from behind the counter, rolling up his sleeves. Oh god. Muscles. Why did a fire have muscles, that just wasn’t fair in the slightest. “No need to shout for my sake,” you said, the words slipping out of your mouth.

To your surprise, Grillby’s face seemed to shift in color, the cheeks slowly changing to a deeper color - was that… magenta? Yeah, no doubt about it, his cheeks were purpling. It looked almost… almost like a blush? “Do you have somewhere to go?”

That was the most you had ever heard him say. His voice - dear lord, your heart was racing, you wished it would stop - was deep and popped more the more that he said. It was still like the barest whisper, just a little louder, as though he were whispering right in your ear. You suppressed a shiver. “I… Er. No. I don’t.” Usually, you wouldn’t have been so forthcoming with the fact that you were homeless, but Grillby didn’t deserve lies.

He seemed to be frowning. “Stay.”

‘W-What?”

He pointed above him and then towards the back door. “Second floor. Apartment. Stay.”

You blinked, trying to find words. Grillby was… telling you to stay. With him. In the apartment upstairs. “I… what?” His frown seemed to lessen at your confusion with a curious little pop, almost like laughter. Your brows furrowed. “Hey, don’t laugh, it’s a legit question!” That was the wrong thing to say, as he actually started to laugh. Oh god. Your heart was noooot slowing down anytime soon. You couldn’t resist a small smile. “You really want me to stay?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

You looked at him, just a bit confused. “Why?”

The blush quickly came back. Was that really a blush? How could you really know? He just walked past you and you can feel the heat from him as he passed. He went and locked the door, lowering the blinds to show the bar was closed. “It’s somewhere.”

You somehow got the feeling he wasn’t being entirely honest.

You followed him awkwardly as he led you through the back entrance and through the kitchen. It wasn’t very interesting there. He took you up a staircase beyond the kitchen, up to a new door, and through there as well into, well… his apartment.

Grillby had taken you home. Alone.

You really wished your heart would slow down.

You grinned, hoping it was convincing enough to distract from your blatant unease. “Nice place.”

Grillby didn’t seem to notice your embarrassment. He nodded to the living room with a warm smile. He was also still purplish in his cheeks. You licked your lips, trying to work out if you should call attention to it. You walked slowly to the living room, taking in the apartment. It was homey, though it definitely could use more personal effects.

As you looked at Grillby, you just couldn’t hold back the question anymore. “So, uh, what’s with the…” You pointed to your own cheeks for clarification.

He put his own hand to his cheek and, suddenly, there was more popping. The tips of his hair grew more yellow, and his cheeks flashed blue for just an instant. Your brows raised as the slightest knowledge of chemistry came flooding back.

Fire looks colder when it gets hotter.

Cheeks get hot when blushing.

“You’re totally blushing.” He covered his face. You couldn’t help but grin - that was adorable. “Grillbz, why’re you blushing?”

Grillby dropped one of his hands to his hip and the other to his cheek, fire crackling a bit more erratically now. He seemed to be thinking about something. Debating, almost.

Then, without a word, he nodded and moved towards you, pulling himself down by - oh. Oh he was on your lap, he was straddling you and - oh god - his mouth met yours. He kissed you.

He kissed you.

Holy shit. He was-

It was a very new feeling. Your brain short circuited. You could feel the fire around him warming your bare skin, his lips meeting yours and this overwhelming heat just bearing down on you, causing you to - strangely enough - shiver. You leaned into him more, grabbing at his shirt, desperate to have even more, even as one of his hands grabbed your arm. The feeling of the flame licking at your skin should have been pain, but it wasn’t. It was… intoxicating. Dangerous.

You were enjoying this. Holy fuck, you were enjoying this, you kept leaning into him, a hum building up in your throat as you just thrived in the sensation of him on top of you. It was like he took the air from your lungs, took everything out of you other than the feeling of _him_. He pulled away after a moment, and in reality, that eternity of feeling had just been a moment, his blush intensifying alongside yours as you panted.

 

… Holy.

Fuck.

… Grillby just kissed you.

You blinked, looking at him, panting. “W… Wha…”

He looked away, as though scandalized. He looked dreadfully embarrassed. Being this close, you could see the hint of his yellow, shimmering eyes behind his glasses, could see how expressive he was beneath all those layers. He opened his mouth, licking his lips (oh god, he had a tongue and you had ideas where that could be put to use). “B-Bad with words,” he stuttered out, flushed. “Like you a lot.”

You grinned out of bewilderment, still a bit breathless. “You… what? You just met me. You don’t even know me.”

“Nice. Kind. Talk to me. _Sexy_.” You burst out with a laugh, hearing the usually prim and proper bartender say something like that. He pouted slightly. “Like you.”

You took a deep breath, looking at him. Well… fuck. You couldn’t deny you had feelings for him. But were you even ready for something like that? You had just gotten over your ex, after all… Grillby didn’t know you. Not really. He knew the you that walked into the bar like you owned the joint.

You were a wanderer, you didn’t stay. You would fall apart. He wouldn’t want some homeless artist stealing his living space. He wouldn’t. Want. you.

 

But here you were, ready to kiss him again, ready to lose yourself in him. This was something new. Something exciting (especially judging from how tight your pants were getting with him on top of you like that). This was…

Something you wanted to try. Even if it was just for a little while.

“I’ve been crushing on you since I walked in that first night,” you stumbled with saying, hardly registering the words. Grillby looked ridiculously surprised. “You paid attention to me. You listened to my rambling, you - heh, fuck, if you think I’m sexy, you need more mirrors in this place.” His fire popped in surprise, causing you to laugh again. “And, well… God, I just want to kiss you again.”

He blushed more, his entire face purplish-blue, and God you could feel it. You wanted to feel more of it. You wanted the feeling of his fire on your bare skin, everywhere it could touch. You’d always been a bit more of a physical lover than anything else. Somehow, judging from how he kept squirming and how his hand still hadn’t left your arm, you were pretty sure Grillby was the same way.

He looked at you seriously. Without another word, he kissed you again, this time his tongue slipping into your all too willing mouth. You started to lean back more, letting him lie on top of you. His spare hand started to stray under your shirt and you could feel the steam from where his fire met your open mouth. You were panting again. Only one thought flashed across your mind before you were lost in the sensation of fire.

You hoped he liked it rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken at [my Tumblr](http://misssugarpinkshome.tumblr.com/) and in the comments below!


	5. You're Gonna Need Concealer For That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally out of the house. You've got the night to yourself and Sans. And you have _planned_ what you're going to do: sexy clothing, sexy everything, and hopefully, sex. 
> 
> Only one problem.
> 
> How the _fuck_ do you fuck the skeleton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just first time porn with very little plot. Sans x Male Reader. Enjoy!

You shouldn’t be nervous.

You and Sans had been together for a month now. You had been going strong and, well, you’d been goddamn cuddly with each other. And handsy too. You had found yourself tracing his collarbones more times than you could count, and his hands had found their way to your legs more than once - and it had led you to some precarious positions.

But it had never gone further. Kisses, hands on bodies, but nothing more than that. Oh, you had wanted to, desperately, and so had he, but…

When you live with Papyrus, and Undyne stays over all the time, and then you babysit the Ambassador, it gets hard to have really great sex with your boyfriend.

And, not to mention, you were a virgin.

 

Yeah. Nothing to be nervous about at all. You reassured yourself of that fact once again, looking at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing one of your nicest shirts, the one that looked kinda dressy but not too dressy, but also the buttons were somewhat undone? You would be into it if you saw someone walking down the street like that. And then your pants, which were form fitting but also not too tight in certain areas. 

Would that be good? You hoped so. Papyrus was with Mettaton for the next week helping him shoot a scene off in who knows where. Frisk was with Toriel and Asgore. Undyne had no reason to be here and was probably off with Alphys. 

The house was yours.

And Sans would be getting home from work in-

“knock knock, babe, i’m home.”

Now.

Shit shit _shit shit shit-_

You heard him walking to the bedroom. You quickly sat on the bed as sexily as you thought you could (was that a thing? Was it possible to sit sexily???) and slowly the door opened.

Sans sighed, eyes closed as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. He still had on his work outfit - a messy shirt under his familiar jacket, and converses instead of his slippers. “i swear, redirecting those wires is gonna be-” His voice trailed off as he opened his eyes, taking in your presence on the bed. “... the death of me.”

“Heya,” you said, trying to make sure your voice didn’t waver any. You failed, of course, but Sans didn’t comment, so win for you, you guessed? “Rough day at work?”

“i... er. yeah. just a little.”

“Why don’t I help you with your, er… tension?” You felt a blush rising to your cheeks as Sans didn’t move. You cleared your throat, licking your lips. And Sans blinked.

And started to laugh.

You straightened up, pouting a tiny bit, frowning as he just started cackling. It was like this was the best joke he had heard in years. You crossed your arms, blushing worse. “Oh come on, I was trying to be sexy.”

He was still laughing. “okay, so, first off, you don’t have to try at that, i already think you are - and second, in what sort of world is that line _sexy_?” You rolled your eyes, thoroughly embarrassed. Sans shook his head, grinning widely as he walked up, standing in front of you, hands resting in his pockets. “why the acting?”

You fiddled with your fingers, blushing still. Welp. There goes the vague amount of confidence you had managed to scrounge up from somewhere. You sighed softly, drawing your arms close to you. “Well. I… I mean. I sort of…” You shut your eyes and took a deep breath. “We’re home alone and I really want to try to do _things_ with you but I’ve never done _things_ before and I was trying to work up the confidence by acting sexy enough that you would just fuck me already.”

You bit your lip and opened your eyes after the breathless statement, looking at him sheepishly. He blinked again, taking you in, his own cheeks starting to shift (though his became a light blue when he was embarrassed, as you well knew by now). He opened his mouth to say something, closed his mouth, looked curious, and opened his mouth again. “you’ve never done _things_? like. does that mean you’ve never had sex, or just not with a skeleton, or-”

“I-I’ve never had sex,” you managed to say, entire face warm and red at this point. Goddamn it, this was so damn embarrassing! “Sorry, I should’ve just let it happen naturally, instead of-”

“instead of trying to make it happen when you wanted it to happen?” You looked up at Sans, surprised to hear him sound so passionate about this. “babe, we’ve been barely holding off of each other since we started dating. both of us enjoy sex, or, well, the feeling we think sex’ll give us. there was just never a good time for it. if you hadn’t tried to make a move yourself, i would’ve the instant i saw you tonight.”

You looked at him and raised a brow, processing his words. “Wait… The feeling you _think_ it’ll give you?” He blushed much more now. Oh. Oh hell- “You’re a virgin too?”

He chuckled, rubbing his neck softly, blushing bad. “let’s just say my fave in mario party isn’t the only _dry bones_.”

You snorted at the innuendo, laughing a bit. “Oh my god, you didn’t just make that joke!”

“yep. i’ve got plenty of other ones. let’s see here…” And suddenly, his grin began to widen, an odd look in his eyes - not a bad one. He seemed to be holding back soft laughter. “hey, babe?”

You bit down your giggles from the dry bones comment and looked up at him, relaxing slightly on the bed. “Yeah?”

“i know you already got a skeleton inside you, but how would you feel about having one more?” 

Your eyes widened. 

Oh, that was good.

“Why don’t you lead?” You licked your lips nervously once more. “I’m not really sure-”

“sure thing.” He leaned forward, eye flashing just the barest hint of blue for a moment, even as he whispered, “let’s start with what we know.” And then he kissed you and your eyes closed and you just savored it. 

Sans was very good at kissing for a man with no lips. That is, natural lips; the magic around him provided a small barrier between you and his teeth, leading you to feel his ‘lips’ against yours. He pushed against you softly before pulling away again to kiss your cheeks. Effortlessly, he kicked off his shoes, pushing you down more in the bed, his body naturally coming to its place on top of you.

He unbuttoned your shirt, chuckling softly. “got all dressed up for me,” he muttered. You held back your own laughter, but just barely. In retrospect, it did seem kind of silly. He pulled your shirt open, grinning at your bare chest, leaning down to kiss that too. God, your boyfriend was kissy - and you definitely didn't mind. You sighed, relaxing into the bed as he kissed down your chest. “you’re so cute,” he murmured. 

“Shut up, you're cuter.”

“mm, not for long.” Before you could question, he pulled your shirt off your shoulders, leaning up to kiss your neck. You shifted to give him more room.

And then he began to bite.

You tensed slightly, cutting off a moan before you voiced it; his teeth weren't totally sharp, but those canines of his definitely set your skin on fire. He held up, sucking your neck, causing you to squirm. Sure enough, you noticed your pants were starting to get a bit too tight for comfort.

He kept biting, harder, down your neck, right into the joint of your shoulder. He never paused, the biting distracting you as he pulled the shirt off completely, pinning your arms to the bed with his hands afterwards. You were starting to get breathless already, shifting restlessly under him. “S-Sans,” you managed to mutter, shivering slightly as you felt his tongue on your skin. It came out more as a soft whine.

He shifted off, kissing the bite marks softly, grip on your arms relaxing. “see? you're cuter.”

Two could play at that game. You pulled your arms away and reached up, sliding your hands easily under his shirt to grab his ribs. He gasped at the feeling immediately. “s-shit-”

“You were saying, sensitive-bones?” 

“s-shut up,” he said, cheeks flushed blue from the use of his magic. He groaned as your hand gripped his ribs harder, sliding against the bone. He leaned down, kissing you again, that feeling of magic intensifying again, forcing you to close your eyes as you just held onto him for dear life.

He shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall aside. You released his ribs - earning a soft groan of disappointment - and lifted up his shirt, breaking the kiss just to pull it over his head. That was quickly thrown aside as well. Within seconds, he was back at it, hands caressing your sides and kisses (and tongue) making you squirm. Your hands did the same, exploring his chest, rubbing his ribs, just gingerly tracing his spine to hear his gasps.

You groaned into his mouth shortly, shifting, chin raising ever so slightly to pull away from him. “S-Sans, please-”

“i’ve gotcha, babe-” He pulled up off of you, popping the button of your pants easily, helping you kick them off. He did the same with his, though it was much easier as he only wore swim trunks half the time. Both of you were naked in moments, and that’s when everything just… paused.

You were panting, blushing bad, pinned under Sans, and damn it if you weren’t hard as a rock. You felt better that Sans was naked as well, but you still squirmed self-consciously under him. All the while, he just… looked at you. All of you. “I-Is… this alright,” you hesitantly asked. 

“babe.” He leaned down, nuzzling your cheek softly, his breath against your skin as he spoke: “i can’t think of anything better.”

You shivered from that voice of his, that voice that set a fire in your soul; and then his hands were moving again, and time was moving again, and you breathed in sharply as his hand moved down to your more _sensitive_ areas. It trailed slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, down to your dick, just gently stroking it.

You shivered under his touch, groaning as he wrapped his hand around it, rubbing up and down in a rhythm. Oh god, he had definitely had practice with that motion - you almost wanted to laugh as you thought about that ‘practice’, but then his thumb brushed against the head of your cock and you gasped, back arching. Your hands gripped the bedsheets, bunching them up in your fists as he continued his ministrations.

But in moments, you reached down to stop his hand, panting and gasping from the little movements he made. He stopped immediately, watching you as his hand let go. “Y-Your fingers-” You licked your lips, forcing yourself to calm down. “T-The bone is a little too much,” you said in a soft voice.

“that’s fine,” he said with an easy smile. He leaned down, kissing your chest gingerly, smirking. “i’ve got a little something that can help with that.”

You shut your eyes and took slower breaths, trying to calm down - how had he managed to get you so riled up so fast? But his hand gripped you again, and this time, you could feel the tingle of magic against your dick as he gripped it. Your eyes opened as you gasped, a sharp moan escaping as your hands reached up to grab his ribs. “F-Fuck! Sans!”

He breathed in as you touched him, tensing slightly, but he never paused. You whimpered as you felt him continue, hand gripping you tight, but never too tightly, and god, you could barely hold back your moans. You wanted to make him feel good, give him back all these wonderful feelings tenfold, but god, you couldn’t think, move, you could hardly _breathe_ -

And he kept going. His teeth found your neck again and his hips shifted against you as he kept moving. You gave up on holding back your moans; it was just you and him in the house. You made little noises with every movement, panting and groaning, saying his name breathlessly. “S-Sans, y-yes, god-”

He grinned against your skin, pumping faster. You could feel all that tension pooling, all that pleasure starting to overflow. You gripped onto him as tight as you could, just barely hearing his panting over your own, and you held on for dear life. You wanted to hold on more, you wanted this to last, but god, the magic against your flesh, the feeling of Sans on top of you, the peak you were coming to, that you were at-

And then you were arching your back, and you were gasping, and moaning, and cumming, and the world was just _perfect_ as you shut your eyes, feeling the waves of pleasure just wash over you. And they just kept going, wave after wave, until you were lying under him, a panting, sweaty, content and satisfied mess. 

 

You looked at Sans and couldn’t resist a small giggle.

God, he looked smug.

 

“W-Wipe that look off your face,” you said, licking your lips - your mouth felt all fuzzy and your body still felt tingly.

“what look?” He still looked smug, taking his fingers to his mouth and licking off your cum. Fuck if that wasn’t a turn on - but you weren’t about to have another round yourself. You smirked back at him and sat up, pushing him a tiny bit. He seemed surprised, that light blue blush that had receded a bit now returning. “babe?”

“Your turn.” You kissed him on the jaw, grinning as he tensed up a bit more. Your hand strayed around him to his spine, causing a gasp against your ear as you leaned forward to kiss his neck next. He squirmed as you ran your fingertips down his spine and you kept kissing at each individual invertebrate. “Help me out, sweetie?” Your spare hand tapped him on his pelvis gently. 

You felt the warmth of his magic on your face as his left eye flashed with magic, and a moment afterwards, his cock was where your hand had been, the blue magic shimmering slightly. You licked your lips again, looking at it. 

Yep. That was definitely… he definitely had… _Fuck_. 

“‘s this alright,” he asked, mirroring what you had asked earlier. You looked at him, a bit confused. He rubbed his neck, blushing, not quite meeting your eyes. “i mean, you’re gorgeous, but i’m not quite normal fare for a human-”

“You’re perfect,” you said, your own face heating up as the words left your lips. He met your eyes now, surprised. “From your skull to your toes, and everything in between.” You squirmed away from him a bit, catching his confused stare before you started to lean down, kissing down his sternum. He breathed in sharply, much to your amusement. “And I mean everything - including all… the magical… bullshit.” As you said each word, you kissed further and further down, down his spine (causing a muffled noise, not a moan, but close) and down his pelvic bone, until you kissed the head of his cock.

“fffuck,” Sans breathed out, eyes wide as he watched you. He was sitting straighter now, his hands forward, supporting him on the bed. He stared in disbelief as you looked up at him. 

You shouldn’t be blaming him for any smug expressions, you thought as you smirked. “Get ready.”

“oh, i’m rea- _ha-hah_ , fuck!” He had sounded so cocky (ha) before you wrapped your lips around his tip, your tongue sliding under it easily. The feeling of magic hit you instantly, tingling, sending electric stimulation all through you - it was almost too much, way too much to handle, but then you felt it drive you further, and it was like you knew exactly what to do to make him feel _good_... and you were going to fucking do it.

Slowly, you began to bob on him, finding quickly that there was no way you could take all of him down - you had never _done_ this before, after all, and that sort of thing would take practice. But what you could take into your mouth, you kept your lips tight around it, moving your tongue along the sides of it when you could, your spare hand pumping what you couldn’t reach. 

The magic wasn’t the only thing pushing you on. Sans arched his back, gasping, trembling under you. “f-fuck, oh my god, babe-” He put one hand over his mouth to try and silence himself, the other gripping the bedsheets just has you had done. The muffler didn’t work - you could hear every little moan and groan of his. You could _feel_ the twitches of his hips as you went just a little further down on him. 

His hand left his mouth when he realized it wasn’t doing anything to stop his haggard breathing. It went instead to your hair, knotting itself there as he held onto you. You moaned around his cock at the sensation, which of course made him curse softly under his breath. 

You kept going, pumping faster as his breath began to hitch. He definitely wasn’t going to last long, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was making him feel half as good, twice as good, ten times as good as he made you feel - and all you could focus on was his hand in your hair, the filthy swears that left his mouth alongside your name, the name you were _making_ him say, and that thought made you keep going, even as he tried to hold you back.

“s-shit, you’re- i’m- b-babe, i’m g-gonna-” His hand tightened in your hair as you kept going, deliberately sucking harder on him, raising yourself up to the head of him and focusing your lips there. You met his eyes, showing him just how determined you were to make this happen, deliberately pumping up his slick shaft to show you had no intention of moving away.

And that’s what it took. 

He groaned out your name, his hips thrusting up just a tiny bit, forcing you to take more of him into your mouth - not uncomfortably - and you felt him cum in your mouth; it definitely didn’t taste anything like what you’d always heard of. It didn’t taste like anything, but it did tingle like all of his magic did. You swallowed it down… and swallowed… and swallowed. You pulled your lips back slowly when he finished, swallowing one last time, licking your lips as you took him in.

He panted, hand still in your hair, but not for long; it fell to your leg as he smiled. He was a bit sweaty as well, but the look on his face showed you that he didn’t give a shit. You’d made your boyfriend _very_ happy. 

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against yours. You shut your eyes and just breathed, letting your heart slow down. You could still feel the magic you had swallowed in your gut - you hadn’t really considered what might happen - but it didn’t really feel bad. You felt… content. Judging from the way Sans sighed, he felt the same. “fuck, babe, that was…”

“Not bad for a first time?” You opened your eyes, watching him with a shy smile. He pulled away ever so slightly, laughing a bit. It was a fuller laugh than usual. Happier. You couldn’t resist smiling wider as you heard it. God, you…

You loved this man.

“not bad at all.” He shifted onto his side in the bed, lying down. “c’mere’.” You rested beside him. Despite being taller than him, Sans was usually the big spoon. You never minded. He wrapped his arms around you, chin resting above your shoulder. You breathed out, relaxing with him. “you’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“Oh, hush, you. That’s you.”

“we can both be it.” He yawned. You smiled sleepily; that had definitely taken a lot out of you. You could feel the bites on your neck starting to bruise already and realized those would have to be covered up with makeup. Did you even own makeup? 

Whatever. That was for tomorrow.

Tonight…

You just wanted to sleep that off. Happily, you snuggled yourself up against Sans, letting your eyes shut. It wasn’t long before you fell easily to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken at [My Tumblr](https://misssugarpinkshome.tumblr.com/) and in the comments. Please, take into account the initial summary; if it says requests are close, it will take me awhile to get to any requests you make. Thank you!


	6. The Key To Any Job Is Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans confronts you about Tempus and manages to ease your concerns. Maybe.
> 
> It'd just be nice if he didn't keep raising _more_ of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by melodyrider and Ironfeychar, here is a part two to Tempus's story arc, in which there is a lovely bit of angst between our Male Reader and Sans. Don't worry, it's super fluffy with soul shit! 
> 
> I just really like having interesting endings, though...

“you need to tell me what’s wrong.” 

Saturdays were bliss. Exempt from classes, free from work, and you finally got to (sometimes) spend time with your child and boyfriend. You finally felt some of the work week drift away to be forgotten, at least for a day. Then Sunday was cleaning, and Monday was school again. But you had today to just relax.

Until Sans said that.

You looked up from where you were feeding Tempus. Thankfully, just milk, instead of (urgh) ranch. Did all skeletons inherit that craving for condiments? Still, Tempus happily drank from his bottle as you tilted your head at Sans. “What do you mean?”

“you know exactly what I mean, babe.” Sans sat on the floor with you and Tempus, rubbing his neck. “i mean, like…” He sighed. “somethin’s wrong. with us.”

Your heart froze in your chest, an icy feeling, not unlike the feeling of Sans’s soul with yours - but this was different. This was a bad feeling. A very, very bad feeling. “Sans, there’s nothing wron-”

“don’t lie to me.” He said, voice cold. “you’ve been pissed off at me - everyone really - for no reason, you’ve been practically clinging to tempus, and you’ve been getting almost no sleep.”

“Well, yeah, we have a _baby_ to look after, Sans, of course I’m not getting much sleep-”

“and what about everything else? the passive-aggressiveness, the baby-hogging-”

“Okay, seriously, I just wanted to be with my son.” You shifted slightly, looking at Tempus. You weren’t _hogging_ him! You were just being a parent. That’s what parents _do_ , they spend time with their kids, right? All you were doing was feeding him! “And I’ve just been cranky because I’ve been spending so much time awake.”

“then why do you always fight me when i try and get you to go to sleep?”

“I’m just trying to look after my kid, Sans,” you said defensively. You were used to fighting off those people who thought you were some sort of satanic demon for dating a monster - not the monster you were dating. You quickly determined that this was much harder. “I mean, I’m allowed to be my kid’s father, right? Or is that exclusive for you?” That last bit came unbidden to your lips, a bit more aggressively than you’d been thinking it.

“what?” He seemed a bit taken aback by the comment. “of course it’s not! you’re tempus’s dad, i’m their pop, that’s the way this works. you’re just as much of a father to him as i am.”

 

That was the kicker. Of all of the things Sans could’ve said, he said _that_. ‘You’re as much of a father as I am’. That phrase repeated in your mind, accompanied with a single thought, and suddenly you felt a sheer anger, hatred, just sheer… disappointment. And there was a brief silence.

“No, I’m not,” you said softly, your voice shaking slightly.

“what?”

You shut your eyes. “I’m not as much of a father to him as you are.”

There was a bit of silence between you two, the only sound being Tempus’s cooing as he relinquished the nearly empty bottle. You looked down and tilted the bottle back into his mouth so he would finish the rest. Finally, Sans spoke up. “why would you think somethin’ like that?” He sounded genuinely confused.

“Because it’s true.” Tempus gurgled softly as he finished the bottle. You set it down and put him on your shoulder, burping him gently. It wasn’t the first time you had done this. Just something you could actually do. One of the few things.

“uh, no. it’s really not.” 

“We both know it is, Sans.”

“no, we don’t.” Sans gestured to you, looking less than thrilled with this conversation. “the kid loves you! sure, he gets cranky at night, but all babies do - that doesn’t mean you aren’t the kids father.”

You sighed, holding Tempus and looking at him. He watched you and giggled softly, blinking. Ah, yes. A _skeleton_ baby with magical, lit up eyes, who thrived on magical food and fucking ranch. How could Sans not understand this? “Sans. Look at him, alright?”

“yeah? i see a cute ass kid that we had together-”

“He’s a _skeleton_ , Sans.” Sans eyes widened, as though in disbelief. You looked away, not wanting to see that face. You’d hoped to avoid that look. You’d hoped to avoid all of this. “He's a skeleton child. I'm a human. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, you are always going to be more of a father to him than I am. Because I’m just a human.”

There was more silence to follow. You watched Tempus with his little joyful smile, oblivious to the tension in the room. What you wouldn’t give to be him - not a problem in the world yet. No idea that his father - if you could be called that - was essentially a racist asshole who didn’t deserve this wonderful little cutie in his life because he was just human. God, you should be able to look past the fact that he’s a monster, but you can’t. Because you just can’t shake that feeling that…

That you’re never going to be good enough. For either of them.

“babe.” You didn’t look up. You just shut your eyes. “baby, c’mon, look at me.” You groaned and did so, sighing. You were surprised immediately.

You had expected Sans to be angry. Disgusted. But the look on his face was sympathy, was… was loving. Sans shifted a bit closer, moving onto his knees as he moved closer. Part of you wanted to move away, but the other part wanted to curl up into him with your son - so you just sat still, holding onto Tempus a little tighter. The child didn’t seem to mind. 

Sans was right in front of you. “babe... do you remember how tempus was born?”

You blinked. Okay? “Um. I think I still have the bruises from that night.”

Sans’s face lit up with a blush and you couldn’t resist a small snicker at the look on his skull. But that brief happiness faded. Sans still chuckled, though. “uh. yeah. sorry ‘bout that.” He rubbed his neck, looking at you with a small, bittersweet smile. “but there was more to it than, uh… _that_.”

“You mean my soul.” You remembered that much. You and Sans had played around with souls some, but that day… You knew something had been different about that day. 

Sans nodded. “do you get what happened when we had this kid? what happened with his soul?” You shook your head - of course you didn’t. Another failure on your part. You didn’t really get this monster stuff, this soul stuff. Sans smiled, though, which was just confusing. He reached out the palm of his hand, leaving it above your chest, above your ‘heart’. Above your soul. “may i?”

He… he wanted to see your soul?

You licked your lips. Soul sharing usually meant intense emotion sharing. You… God, you loved him so much, you didn’t want to put all that pain on him. You’d been practically drowning in self-loathing for weeks now. “I… I don’t…”

“i can handle it, baby.” Your eyes widened. He grinned more, eyes alight. “i’m here for you, and i just… i gotta show you this. i gotta show you how much you mean to me, to tempus… i gotta prove to you you matter just as much as i do.”

You took a shuddering breath. You shut your eyes and nodded, opening them a moment later. “Okay. I… okay.”

“ready?” 

“I… I guess.”

Your boyfriend slowly clenched a fist with the hand he had held out. He twisted it - you felt a tingling in your body, a chill overtake your chest, spreading through your body like you’d just swallowed ice, your head fuzzing over with brain-freeze without the pain - and he pulled back, and-

 

And there was your soul. 

You took it in, eyes wide. It was… slightly faded. That had sometimes happened in the past, on the bad days, when you were in pain. But there was something much more attention grabbing about your soul, something you had never noted before. 

There was now a white band around your soul, holding it together. Under the band, you could see cracks. Like… Like you were missing something.

“may i?” You looked up at Sans. He was still reaching out to touch your soul.

You blinked. You took a breath and nodded, still dazed by the sight. 

And he reached out and you exhaled and-

His hand-

You felt.

 

You _felt_. _Everything_. 

Your breathed in his magic, feeling the magic in the air, breathing in feeling itself- _he loved you_ \- and you breathed out everything- _you loved him so much but you could never be enough for all that, all this_ -

_i love you so much_

You felt.

_i will always love you so goddamn much_

How could he- how do you know- they do- they both love you so much, you _feel how much they love_ -

 

You're crying.

Tempus tilted his head slightly, confused. He stared at your soul and started to reach out towards it. You thought Sans might stop him or that it might be bad, but he didn’t move. And Tempus reached out and his little hand-

 

_Oh god_

Love.

 

Love.

 

Pure. God, love, he-

“Love,” you breathed out, feeling yourself shaking. “I love you, I feel-”

You felt everything. You felt Tempus. You felt Sans. You felt everything they felt, and goddamn it, they loved you. Sans loved you for you, for being human, for being real, something he never had- Tempus loved you because you gave up so much for him, you got that now, the cracks were _him_ , the cracks in your soul were what you gave to him- and that band was Sans, holding you together, staying with you, _helping you_ -

“I love you so goddamn much,” you said, panting. You felt cold. You were shaking. Sans was- loving you, wanting to hold you, kiss you, make you feel beautiful- no. Well, yes, but no, he-

His hand was moving Tempus’s. 

He pushed your soul gently back into place.

 

And the world came crashing back into place.

 

You gasped, registering the tears on your face, feeling the way it had soaked into your shirt. Your nose was running, you were an absolute sobbing mess - and you _were_ sobbing, your face was just covered and you were hiccuping. “S-Sans,” you whined out, wishing you could just reach out and hold him, but you were holding the most precious thing in the world in your arms already. But you wanted him. You wanted him holding you.

“i’ve gotcha, babe.” And then he was. He moved, shifting next to you, wrapping his arms around yours, gently cradling Tempus with you. The baby looked back up at you, giggling a tiny bit as he blinked, sticking a finger in his mouth to suck on. You laughed a bit, coughing slightly as you felt more tears stream down. Oh god, you were a complete mess, but god, you couldn’t stop, not after that. “did it hurt?” 

“N-No, no, baby, it didn’t hurt, that was just-” and you were still crying, unable to form the right words. Nothing could ever really describe that. Words could try to imitate it or get close, but nothing would ever work perfectly.

Sans grinned at your comment, resting his head on your shoulder. He leaned up, whispering quietly. “so all that shit about you not being good enough because you’re just a human? it’s not true. because even if you are ‘just a human’ - which is actually way stronger and tougher than a monster, by the way - you’re still a part of his soul, and now, i’m part of yours.”

You took another breath, laughing a bit because you finally understood. Tempus, god… He was _yours_ , in the most literal terms. He was your soul and Sans’s soul combined with magic and love. He was a part of you and his soul _called out_ to you with this overwhelming love and trust and just…

They both loved you so much.

“T-Thank you,” you managed to say through the tears and snot (gross so gross but he loved you anyways) with a smile.

“no. thank you for lovin’ me so much to care about shit like that.” Sans chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “only you would tear yourself apart like this because you thought you wouldn’t be good enough.”

“I just- I love you so much. I love Tempus. I just - I wanna be a good dad to him.”

“i know.” Sans sighed softly, watching Tempus with you. The little child reached up, his eyes sparkling with his cute fucking little green pupils. “i know you’ll make a good dad, baby. would i let my fiance be anything less?”

 

You blinked.

Sans tensed slightly as he realized what he said.

“... Fiance?”

Tempus giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken in the comments and at [My Tumblr](misssugarpinkshome.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Making Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Papyrus have been going strong for a long time. The dates are fantastic. The sex, even more so. But... You can't help but want something a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader/Papyrus, Dom!Papyrus. Mostly just sex!

You’d been living with the skeleton brothers for awhile now; ever since the day you moved in with them, you knew you had feelings for Papyrus. The optimism, the energy, and even his ridiculous fondness for pasta, everything about him was just incredible. It had been bumped up to almost perfect when you two had officially started dating. Everything was going so SO incredibly good.

Well… almost.

“Human?” You glanced up from your plate of spaghetti, realizing just how deep in thought you had been. You had been just swirling the noodles around in the sauce for a good minute at least. Papyrus was watching you, concerned. “Is the spaghetti not good?”

Oh. Oh shit, no, you didn’t want him to think that. “No, Papy, it’s fine. It’s great, per usual.” He didn’t look too convinced. You took a big bite, just to cheer him up. It did taste great - he’d been improving. He smiled a bit brighter at that. You swallowed and chucked softly. “Sorry, Paps. I was just thinking.”

“Only good things, I hope? I would hate for our date to be ruined by bad thoughts!” Oh my god, how is he so sweet?

But you know that you should be honest. “Well… Papyrus, I… really wanted to talk with you.” You licked your lips, joining your hands together. “See… You know… Man, this is hard to talk about.”

“Human, you can talk with me about anything!” Papyrus smiled reassuringly, though you could see a twinge of worry in his eyesockets. “Do not feel like you must hide things from me.”

You took a deep breath. Now or never. “Well. You know when we have sex?”

That got a blush from him. “Ohho! Yes, I very much do,” he said, his voice lowering ever so slightly, turning into an almost overly excited whisper. God, you loved it when he did that. He looked confused again an instant later. “Er… what about when we have sex?”

“Um… Well… You’re really good at it, trust me.” And oh god, was he! You had never expected him to be able to do that, much less with his tongue. You giggled briefly as you entertained the thought of his tongue awhile longer. But you shook your head - you were on a mission. “You’re REALLY good, okay?… But…”

“But?”

You sighed. “You… You’re REALLY vanilla, Papy.”

Whatever he’d been expected, that wasn’t it. He looked very confused. “Er… vanilla?”

“Um… Well. You’re really… soft with me.” Ugh, that just sounded wrong. “What I mean is, you’re not rough. At all.”

He still seemed confused. “Why… Why would I be rough? I don’t want to hurt you, Human. I care about you!”

“But I…” Your face was burning. God, he was your boyfriend, for pete’s sake! This shouldn’t be so awkward! “I… like it rough?” You managed to say it, looking at him, feeling mortified as you said it. What would he think of you? God, you were a freak.

Papyrus tilted his head, raising a brow. “You… want me to hurt you?”

“Well… Not like… just hurting me.” You were blushing worse, but at least it was getting a bit easier to talk about this. “I… Like, for example, I really like biting. I like biting a lot, and you sometimes bite me, but it’s never at all hard. You never leave any marks or bruises. I… I don’t mind those.”

Papyrus seemed surprised. “… Um… What… else do you like?”

Ooooh lord. “Um.” You cleared your throat. “Basically, I… I like my partner to be dominating. I want to be a-at your mercy.” Fuck, you were so embarrassed right now. Your voice got a lot softer. “I… k-kind of like being tied up or restrained in some sort of way. I want you to give me rules to follow that are hard to do, or order me, or talk dirty to me and call me things.”

Papyrus gulped, his cheeks tinted orange from his blush. “W…Wowwie! That sounds… different.”

You laughed a bit at that. “Um… I think that’s why I brought it up.” You rubbed your face. “Ugh, I’m sorry, Papyrus, this is probably just really weird and gross to you. You can just forget I-”

“I’ll do it, Human!”

Your heart skipped a beat. You looked at him, eyebrows shooting up. “Uh… what?”

Papyrus grinned brightly, slamming his hand down on the table. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy, Human, and if hurting you will make you happy, then I will do so!” He looked a bit hesitant for a second. “But you will tell me if you want me to stop, right?”

“I…” You were still processing. He… didn’t even give a shit. He wanted to DO it. “I… You’ll…” You laugh a tiny bit as you finally realize the question he asked. “Um. Yeah, there’s a special word that people who are into things like the things I like use. It’s called a safeword, and when either of us says it, it means we want to stop.”

“Oh? What is the special word?”

“Usually anything that you wouldn’t say during sex. Like, uh…” Shit, you need to think of a safeword and you’re currently more flustered than you were when you first learned Papyrus even knew what sex was. Your brain is NOT working. You look around; your eyes fall on the unfinished dinner that you suddenly couldn’t care less about. “Um… Spaghetti!”

…

Did you seriously just-

“Aha! Of course the safeword would be something so perfect!” Well, at least he looks pleased by it. He stood, walking over to you. What was he… He looked at you and smiled. “Well… Shall we take this date to my bedroom?”

“N-Now?” Your eyes widen. “P-Papyrus, I don’t expect you to do this just because I mention-”

“Nonsense, Human!” You gasped, squealing a bit as Papyrus picked you up in a full bridal carry. You were giggling; he seemed to like that. “I had always planned the night to end this way. I shall simply accelerate my plans! Nyeh heh heh!”

God, you loved this ridiculous skeleton. You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “What’d I do to deserve you, Papy?”

“You were just yourself. That’s why you deserve someone as great as me!” He opened the door to his bedroom, lying you down on the bed gently. You giggled from his response as he closed the door. He turned to you, blushing once again. “Now, Human, I want you to tell me if I do anything wrong, okay? If I get too rough or hurt you in a way you do not like, just shout Spaghetti and I will stop at once!”

You giggle. “Alright, Papy, I understand. I’m ready.”

“Alright…”

 

You don’t know what you were expecting.

You jolted as your hands were lifted up above your head. “W-wha-” You looked up to see a dim orange glow around your wrists. You look back at your boyfriend, startled to see he had walked up from the door to the bed and was getting on as well, as well as the bright glow of magic in his eyes. You felt your breath hitch as he lifted your shirt up, his bony fingers tracing up your skin. You try to hold back your shiver.

He pulls off your shirt, and you feel your bra just snap off - magic was wonderful, you knew, but holy shit it was better than usual tonight. He leaned forward, pressing his teeth against your skin, his mouth still closed. He trailed his teeth up, just pressing them against you, all the way up to where your neck met your shoulder. You smiled at the skeleton kisses, giggling.

Only to gasp when he opened his mouth and bit down, hard, right on that spot.

“H-Ha! O-Oh, Papyrus!” He hesitated a bit with his hands, but he didn’t stop biting. He actually just went deeper. You tried to move your hands, longing to touch his bones, to bite him back, to give him pleasure - only to find them stiffly locked in place, held back. You started to pant, the feeling of helplessness starting to overtake you.

He lifted off of your shoulder, running his tongue over the bite marks there. You’re absolutely certain he just marked you. He just made a mark on you, as if to say “this one is mine”, and hot damn if your panties weren’t already soaked by the thought. Papyrus seemed to think so as well. He unbuttoned your pants and hesitated for a moment. “Would you mind lifting your l-”

He was surprised when you lifted your legs up immediately. His face flushed as he saw the state you were in. You were blushing, biting your lip very lightly. Had he done that to you?… He smiled and pulled the pants and panties off at the same time. “Now put th-” Once again, he didn’t even need to finish; you put your legs down, still panting softly. He couldn’t hold back a laugh. You had never acted like _this_ before!

For some reason, he… thinks he liked it?

“W-What now, Papy?”

Something about your breathless voice set him on edge. You weren’t supposed to be in control - that’s what you had said, at least. So why were you asking? No, he wanted to give you what you wanted. He flicked his hand, forcing you onto your back. With a smirk, he got on top of you, pleased to see the anticipation in your shocked eyes. He was doing this right, then. He looked you in the eyes, his own narrowing. “I think, now, you’re not allowed to ask questions.”

Oh. Oh, that _look_. The way you shivered under him, your face flaming up, your mouth shutting instantly with your eyes wide. He was suddenly dying to be inside you. But, he reminded himself, this was all about you. He wanted to make YOU happy. His desires could wait.

“Good girl.”

Oh god, your heart was going to burst out of your chest. He leaned down, kissing you deeply, his tongue wrestling with yours as you moaned. You felt slight embarrassment from the neediness behind that moan, but the way he twisted his tongue and - oh god, his hand’s on your chest and he’s massaging your breast and you can’t help but moan more. He’s digging into it and playing with your nipple, humming into your mouth. You feel him grind against you and whimper. He’s going a lot harder than usual and you’re liking it.

But there could always be more.

You spread your legs, blushing and lifting your face to pull it away from him to breathe. “P-Please,” you breathed out. He smirked back. Suddenly, your legs were torn apart, pinned down by magic. You gasped, arching your back ever so slightly. The orange gleam there wasn’t quite as strong as what Papyrus was sporting between his legs, though.

You watched him as he stroked his cock softly and you swore you might be drooling. “I do so like when you beg, Human,” he said. He laughed. “Why, it almost reminds me of the dogs in Snowdin!” You bit your lip, embarrassment filling you to the core. Suddenly, you couldn’t meet his eyes. He chuckled at your reaction. “Oh, don’t be so shy, Human… All I’m saying is, this position would suit you so much better.”

You looked back, tempted to ask which position, before you felt your entire body flip upside down. Before you knew it, your knees were bent against the sheets, your ass in the air, legs still spread and arms tied behind your back by that same magic.

Oh

That position.

Oh fuck yes.

You tried to turn your head to look at Papyrus, but you heard him snap. “Ah ah ah, Human. You aren’t allowed to look.” Fuck. You groaned, looking back at your pillow. He seemed even more amused by the groan. What had happened to your sweet innocent Papy?

… Oh yeah. He turned into sexy, dominant one.

You waited in anticipation, tension building in your muscles. God, you wanted him inside you. You were already so needy, and what had he done? Bite you once and massaged your boobs. Wow. You were easy! God, how were you this bad?

You’d always had this weird kink, but you had never thought it would be so easily realized. Especially by someone so… so innocent! Papyrus didn’t seem like the type to even know what sex was - but here you were, tied up, waiting for your normally loud, oblivious skeleton to plow you into the mattress.

It was now that you realized it so quiet behind you.

God, what was he doing!?

You were aching with need, suddenly. You needed to see him. He had said not to… But surely Papyrus, of all people, would let you get a little glimpse of what was to come? You desperately wanted to know. You needed to know. What could Papy be planning?

Slowly, carefully, you looking back.

Only to see him, in the same exact spot, watching you with an amused smile, slowly masturbating to the sight of you.

Oh shit.

“H-Ha… My my…” He shook his head, looking so utterly disappointed in you. “I thought I told you not to look, Human. You couldn’t obey that very simple order?”

You bit your lip. Oh fuck. He was right - how long had you even lasted? A minute? 2? Oh god, he must think so poorly of you. “I-I’m sorry, Pa-”

“No, no, Human, don’t apologize.” He sighed, shrugging and standing. He got off of the bed. You watched him, still quite unable to move. “I’m just so disappointed. I thought you had said you wanted this.”

“I-I do!”

He raised a brow. “If you really wanted this, you wouldn’t have looked.”

You whimper, shoving your face into the pillow. God damn it! “I-I’m sorry, I-I just couldn’t wait, Papy…”

“Hmph. You really must learn more about patience, Human.” You could hear him walk close to his bed. You refused to look this time. He gently put his hand on the small of your back, caressing there slowly. You bit back a moan, determined to be good for him. “Prove to me you want this, Human,” he whispered.

“I-I want it, Papy! P-Please, I-I need you…” God, you were so breathy right now. You were practically dripping!

“Need me to do what?”

“I-I need y-you to…” God, the words were getting all tangled up in your throat. You were so fucking horny.

“I want to hear you say it.”

Something clicked inside you, and you practically burst. “P-Papyrus, I-I need you to f-fuck me, hard! I-I need you to fuck me and m-make me scream your name!” Oh god, fuck, you needed him. Now. You buried your face into the pillow again, determined not to look at him. God, how could you? You were so fucking embarrassed.

You heard him shift. The bed creaked and you felt the weight change. Something leaned over your back. You felt breath on your ear.

“Was that really so hard?”

Sheer bliss. Sheer. fucking. bliss. He thrust in and you were suddenly filled, faster and harder than you ever had been before. “H-HA, Y-YES!” You couldn’t hold back the shout as hard as you tried - you probably just woke up everyone in the neighborhood, but fuck if you cared. Everything felt like searing white hot pleasure, your body quivering as you felt so fucking FULL!

He laughed; you could hear his voice tremble. “T-Then I’ll make it e-even harder next time!” Without another word, he began to thrust, pumping in and out of you. You moaned deeply, arching your back, pushing your hips back against him when he thrust in. You moaned out his name, breathless; you were certain your lungs would never work properly again after this.

And he just kept going. You steadily got louder and louder. He growled softly; you really were going to wake up everyone, and he honestly didn’t want to wake Sans up. You weren’t going to cooperate, though. He grabbed your head and pushed it down into the pillow, hearing a muffled, startled gasp. He leaned forward, licking and nipping at your neck, pleased to hear your moaning far more muffled, but no less needy. You were enjoying this. You loved this.

He loved this.

Your heart was beating a mile a minute. Every part of your body was burning. Your arms ached from their position, you longed to move your legs. Your pussy was throbbing with need, clenching down around Papyrus as you struggled against your oncoming orgasm. Your lungs flared in pain with each breath and the bitemarks quickly starting to cover your body prickled on your skin. You needed him, now, to give you everything! God you loved him, you truly loved him, you needed to show him-

“P-Papyr-r-A-AH!” You couldn’t even scream his full name, gasping as everything went white, blue, red, all the colors ever seen, as pleasure coursed through you. Your body trembled and you felt every instant of it just drain out of you, leaving you in shambles, shaking, quivering as Papyrus kept thrusting. “H-Ha, P-Papy…”

He was panting badly, blush staining his skull. That had almost been too much all at once - he was so close, his body burning just as your had just moments ago. As you came down from your high all at once, you felt a stroke of genius. You could still give him something.

“I-Inside, p-please, Papy, f-fill me up?” Your panting made the words halted, stammered out syllables, but the point came across well.

Papyrus groaned, moaning loud and thrusting in as deep as he could as he came. You hummed happily, shivering as you felt him burst inside of you, that warm feeling settling deep in your stomach and spreading through your body. You felt him go limp against you and, suddenly, you could move your arms. His magic had dissipated.

Not wasting any time, you flipped around, kissing him right on the ridge of his nose. He seemed surprised. “H-Human?”

“I love you, Papy… thank you.”

He smiled, blushing, sweat on his skull. “Y-You do not need to thank me, Human… I actually rather enjoy…”

He realized you’d fallen back on the pillow and your eyes were shut. He smiled at your face; a blissful smile and red stained cheeks. He kissed you lightly and cuddled. “I love you too.”

…

…

“so.”

You glance away from the coffee machine over to Sans, rubbing your eyes. It was way too early to be up yet. You slowly comprehended that shit-eating grin of his. Oh god. “What?”

“guess your suggestion made quite the _**impression**_ on my bro, huh?” He winked.

“Made an impre-” Your eyes widened. You suddenly didn’t need that coffee to wake up. Your hand quickly slapped against your neck as Sans laughed.

Maybe Papyrus would lend you his scarf for the next few weeks…


	8. Sex Sells (and So Does Bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been waiting to try this with Sans for awhile now. You just hope it's actually possible. 
> 
> You learn very quickly that it is. Experimentation with your little slut definitely pays off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader x Sans, Sub Sans and Dom Reader trying out some skele-anal. First time writing something along those lines! Thanks to sansskele-ton for the prompt of sub sans x male reader!

You were the proud employee of a sex store.

Obviously, you didn't go blabbing that to every person you saw on the street. People seemed uncomfortable about sex for some reason, and you being forthcoming about your job tends to make people embarrassed. Not that you weren't used to embarrassed people - the amount of customers that came in with questions was frankly insane to you.

You had done a fair amount of research before joining the store. It's not like you had always dreamed of working at a sex toy store. Not at all, you had always imagined being a lawyer. But your roommate in college had been quite the hunk and one thing led to another. He was married now, but you still kept in touch. After him, though, you had realized how little most people knew about something that could make them feel so good… and you just wanted to make people feel good.

You weren't willing to sell your body on the street or over the phone. But selling toys that you knew the purpose of? That. That you could do. And you had, for a very long time, and it had been easy. It never lost all of its thrill, though the novelty did wear off fairly quickly. The job made you happy, sure, but you still wanted more. And believe it or not, no one really wants to date the sex shop cashier.

But then Monsters showed up. And you got the thrill you were hoping for.

So many new types of sex! Wanna fuck a shark? Go ahead, though she's into sailor outfits and has a girlfriend. Want to touch a soul? Here's our newly written information pamphlet about safe soul-touching. Don't have genitals? Here's some toys that tease erogenous zones that aren't genital areas.

Your store strummed up a lot of business right when the barrier fell. To your surprise, the monsters were much more open about sex, or at least some of them were. They also all seemed to have a great sense of humor. But, still, business slowed down eventually. You saw more monsters than humans for a long time there.

And that's when you met Sans.

He had been ridiculously shy, even under the air of confidence he put up as he walked in. You smiled from the register - he was the only customer right now. “Welcome to the Locked Closet.”

“heh. guess you've got a skeleton in the closet now.” He smirked a bit at his own joke and you couldn't help but smile. Definitely a sense of humor on him. 

As he looked at the sex safety pamphlets at the front, you made your way around the counter to him. “Anything in particular you looking for?”

He blushed a bit at that one - at least, you assumed that's what the blue tint to his cheeks was. “uh. well. i’m just looking for stuff i might enjoy. my buddy undyne told me ‘bout this place and forced me to go here ‘cause apparently i need to relax.”

“Undyne? Yeah, she comes in pretty often for new merch.” He blushed worse at that. Clearly embarrassed by sex, then. You had to admit, the blush was cute. “What is it you enjoy?”

“i, uh. don't really know.”

You nodded - that was pretty standard. Lots of virgins or vanillas came in here looking to ‘experiment’. “That’s fine! There’s loads of stuff here to look at. C’mon.” You waved him along to join you and he followed.

You always ended up learning a lot about your customers. Sans, for example, was a single virgin who didn’t seem very interested in a long-term thing. It seemed like he didn’t believe long-term was possible. He also had a soft spot for gags, ropes, handcuffs - the works. He was clearly a fan of BDSM when you described it, but he seemed disappointed with how little he could do safely by himself.

Still, he bought a vibrator that first day, and checked back in frequently. At first, you couldn't figure out why; he never bought much, and seemed to just talk to you most days. It didn't take long for you to get a bit attached to the skeleton, however, and one thing led to another and well…

BDSM is always a lot better with a partner.

It'd been months since that first meeting. Almost a full year! You nodded to Papyrus as he rambled more about his trip. “-AND I’LL BE LEAVING YOU TWO ALL ALONE SO I EXPECT VERY ROMANTIC DATES TO BE OCCURRING!”

You smiled at him, physically ushering him out the door to where Undyne and Alphys were waiting. They were going on a road trip together, up to the top of Mt. Ebott for a picnic and then a trip to Alphys’ university. You and Sans had opted out; you couldn't get off work tomorrow and Sans didn't want to revisit Mt. Ebott anyways. “Don't worry, Paps, me and Sans will have romantic dates every night.” 

Or, you know, sexual ones. Oh god, did you two have plans! 

Papyrus beamed. “GOODIE! IN THAT CASE, I WILL LEAVE YOU TWO TO YOUR ROMANTIC EVENING! NYEH HEH HEH!” He gave you one last hug, causing you to laugh a bit - that big goofball could never leave without a good 10 hugs beforehand. Then, he practically launched himself off the front steps to Undyne’s car. Undyne whooped and hollered and you watched as they were soon on their way.

They drove out of sight, and suddenly, you felt something behind you. It happened every time he just ‘appeared’ using those shortcuts of his. “they gone?”

“Yep.” You shut the door as you walked back in. “I promised Paps _lots_ of romantic evenings.”

Sans rubbed his neck, a bit of that familiar blush tinting his cheeks. He chuckled. “so uh. are we doin’ this?”

“If you're ready.” You smiled at him. It certainly wasn't the first time you'd tied him up, but you were both going to try something… new tonight. You hoped it would feel good, for both of you. “I don't wanna push you, baby.”

“hey, i’ve been wantin’ to try for awhile now.” 

You couldn't help but raise a brow, smirking a bit. “Oh? Just how long is ‘awhile’?” He blushed even worse at that, which just made you start laughing. Oh god, that pouty face was going to be the death of you. You rolled your eyes and kissed him sweetly before he could say anything. 

Kisses with Sans had always been interesting. Being a skeleton, he didn't really have lips. Being a magic user, he could easily make them, though you still felt odd about having the barrier between him and his skull that was almost invisible, if but for a light blue sheen. No, what you really liked when you kissed him was when you caught him by surprise and planted one right on that grin of his. Those kisses always felt special.

You pulled away while at the same time grabbing him and pulling him closer. He was definitely already worked up. Aww, the poor baby had probably been daydreaming all day. You smiled warmly. “Mind taking this to the bedroom, handsome?”

He chuckled and you shut your eyes as the world tilted in a familiar fashion. When you opened them, you were in your shared bedroom. You grinned and let go, motioning for him to sit. He did. “Safeword?”

“we do this every time-”

“I like to be safe!”

He rolled his eyes, smiling wider. “quiche,” he said clearly, carrying the ‘shh’ sound a bit longer than necessary. 

“Good.” You grinned, getting on your knees and reaching under the bed. That's where you kept all the toys. You pulled out the entire box, but specifically, you grabbed the collar and leash. His eyes lingered on them as always. You’d been proud of that purchase - a black collar with studs and a skull on the front. “Chin up,” you said cheerfully.

He instantly obeyed. “Good.” You straddled him, causing him to tense slightly - seems he was a little jumpy today. You smiled fondly and kissed him again. As he kissed back, you put the collar on around his neck, snapping it closed with the leash attached. You leaned forward, pushing him down and reaching back.

His hands strayed under your shirt. You chuckled and tied the end of the leash around the bars at the head of the bed. Then you pulled away. He instantly tried to follow, stopping only when the leash tugged against his neck. He resisted a groan. 

You smirked a bit, standing. “That's always been a sensitive spot, hasn't it? Don't choke yourself yet, slut.” His cheeks flared up blue with blush almost immediately. You had to laugh. “God, you really love when I call you names, don't you?” You paused and there was silence for a second. You frowned. “Answer.”

“y-yes,” he said quickly, eyes widening. 

“Good.” You nodded to his jacket. “Take that off. Pants too. I want my slut naked, now.”

You’d never seen him take off his clothing so fast. You smirked as you watched him before taking off your own shirt. The pants stayed on for now. 

Sans watched you as you stripped your top, hands trying to find a place to go. One eventually made its way to the sheets while the other rubbed at the collar. You saw that and reached into the toy box again, pulling out the bandanas. He definitely preferred those to rope. Sans watched as you grabbed four of them. “Arms up.”

He obeyed that order immediately as well. You beamed and got on top of him, grabbing his arms and tying a bandana around his wrists. “What an obedient little slut you are today!”

“y-yes, sir,” he said, the hint of a pant already in his voice. 

You chuckled a bit, pushing his now bound arms down. With another bandana, you tied those to the headboard as well. Shifting, you grabbed his ankle and started tying him down to the bed, though his legs were spread out instead. By the time you got them both tied down, he was already starting to squirm. “Aww, what's wrong, slut? Are they too tight?”

You asked the question playfully, but it was clear that you were concerned. He opened his mouth, focusing on keeping his breathing normal. “n-no. no they’re perfect. thank you.”

That last little phrase was the one that made you feel a shiver, all the way down your back. That's why you liked being dom. “Of course, my slut. I’m going to treat you just like you deserve.” You smiled and leaned down to suck on a rib.

He immediately jolted, unable to muffle his moan. His arms and legs pulled immediately against the bandanas as you sucked, wrapping your mouth around a rib and making sure he felt your tongue. You shut your eyes and just enjoyed the odd taste - you’d tasted him before, of course, but it made you so curious each time either way. He didn't taste exactly like bone, but more like his magic, which had more of a sensation that a flavor. 

He forced himself to relax as you kept sucking, licking along his ribs. He was already panting, out of breath. “f-fuck,” he mumbled, squirming as you hit a particularly sensitive spot. You grinned and bit hard, earning another moan, this one accompanied by a slight whine. “f-fuck, baby-”

“Sir, or Master,” you said sharply, pulling away. He whined again, tugging at the restraints. “No. I’ll only give you what you deserve if you obey the rules. Do you understand?”

“y-yes, fuck, please-”

“Yes, _what_?”

“y-yes, sir! yes please sir please-”

“What a pathetic mess you are, slut,” you muttered, running your hands over his bones gently. He squirmed so much under you, pushing upwards into your hands as much as he could. You laughed, smirking. “Are you desperate?”

“yes, sir,” he said, watching you with wide eyes. 

“Good.” You kissed him, reaching past his ribcage to his spine, grabbing it and rubbing. He gasped and moaned, meaning the kiss was broken - but that was fine. You moved to his cheekbones instead, kissing everywhere you could. He squirmed more, gasping and moaning as you used both hands on his spine. “My noisy little slut,” you whispered, smiling. That just made him whine even louder. 

You kept that up, just getting your boyfriend louder and louder, relishing each little moan and whimper. You had to bite your lip to keep from snickering - he really was so cute like this. You kissed his forehead eventually, pulling your hands away and sitting up. He watched you, panting hard and whining softly. You were biting your lip for an entirely different reason now. God, were you both ready for this? You hoped so. 

“Go ahead and-” The words didn’t even leave your mouth before you felt the warm tingle of magic beneath you (and behind you). You glanced back to see Sans’s cock, already hard, rubbing up against your ass. Not only that, but you saw the familiar, transparent glow of his body through his bones. You raised your brows, grinning and glancing at him. He looked away immediately. “Oh, don’t hide your pretty little skull, slut! I was just about to praise you!”

That made him perk up towards you again again, eyes wide. You gently ran your finger across his cheek, sighing happily. “I didn’t even need to say to get yourself ready. My eager, desperate, pathetic little whore-” He whined softly at that, thrusting up against you. You laughed a bit and pulled away from him, swinging your legs off the bed to stand and earning more whining. “Oh, be quiet. I’m just giving you what you want.” Slowly, you started stripping off your now all too tight pants.

Sans watched the entire time - you could feel his eyes on you. His panting was loud enough that you could hear him from there. You shook your head with a smile. “Adorable.” You reached under the bed and grabbed the lube. Sans had assured you that it probably wouldn’t be needed, seeing as he was magic, but… Better safe than sorry. 

You wanted him to be able to sit tomorrow, after all.

He tried to pull his head up further as you popped the cap on the lube, slowly jacking off and lubing up at the same time. You watched him tug too hard and groan as he choked himself briefly with the collar. You couldn’t resist chuckling. “Aww.”

“f-fuck you,” he mumbled.

You raised a brow. “Oh?” His breath instantly hitched as you got back on the bed, kneeling overtop of him. “What was that, you fucking bitch?”

“i-i-”

You immediately took your fingers, still covered in lube, and stuck two into his ass.

Sans immediately gasped, tugging hard at the restraints as he moaned loudly. You paused there, kissing his ribs gently. 

You two had never done this before. He’d been daydreaming about this for weeks, maybe longer. It took a little bit more magical energy for him to form a body, and you’d been uncertain how an ass would even work with his peculiar anatomy. But lo’ and behold…

Here you were, gently shifting your fingers inside him, earning startled little whines and a squirming, wide-eyed skeleton. You watched him, grinning. “You little slut. You want to fuck your master?”

“n-no. i. i want you to fuck _me_. please, master. please.” 

You chuckled softly, pulling your fingers out. Another added bonus - no awful smell on your fingers. You wiped the remaining lube off on your leg, positioning yourself. “Then tell me, are you ready, slut?”

“y-yes! fuck. please, please-” His voice was breathless, his limbs tugging hard at the restraints. You bit your lip lightly, watching him squirm. “fuck me. fuck, sir, p-please-”

“Enough begging.” You kissed him hard and slowly started to thrust into him. Your eyes widened instantly and you pulled away, moaning with him.

Oh fuck.

That was

Shit

Magic was wild. You couldn’t get over how intense the sensation was. You’d done this sort of thing before with humans, but this was nothing like that.

Every part of you felt tingly. Everything was warm, everything was just. Fuck. You were breathless already, your mind in shock. And Sans, god, you could hear him moaning and groaning in pain as he almost ripped the restraints. You didn’t care if he did at this point.

All you cared about was fucking him into this mattress.

You started to thrust, sucking on his neck to muffle yourself. There was no reason to muffle Sans, not with no one in the house, and god were you happy about that. Part of you wanted him gagged and bound, but his gasps at every single movement, moans at every sharp thrust, they made you go harder into him. 

He whimpered as you thrust in deeper, gasping with wide eyes. He pulled at the restraints with the thrusts, groaning and getting louder and louder each time. He moaned your name and you couldn’t resist moaning his in response. “Sans, fuck…”

You rocked into him harder, hearing the bed squeak under you, thrusting as far as you could. He screamed a little, thrusting up as much as he could, trying to feel you more. You pulled out and thrust again, and with that, you felt a shift and felt his wrists suddenly go over you. They were still bound together, but the bandana tying him to the bed post had slipped-

Oh fuck you didn’t care you were-

He pulled you down with his wrists behind your neck, kissing you, moaning as you just lost yourself in the motion, in him, god you- you _loved_ -

“SANS! SANS FUCK-”

“c-cum! cum inside me, cum-”

He didn’t have to tell you again. One more thrust and you were done. Sans moaned loud - your hand grabbed him and started jacking him off, you watched him as you came, watched him cum- you moaned, whimpered-

 

And afterwards, you were both a cummy, sticky mess.

 

Sans’s body had disappeared as soon as you pulled out. Your cum soaked into the sheets under him. He was panting hard still, breathless. You were doing the same. You kissed his cheek softly and promptly worked on getting his collar off. He whimpered a bit as you did. “You did… so well,” you said through breaths. “I’m so proud, Sans.”

“t... thank you. thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Sans.” You kissed his forehead before pulling away, undoing the bandanas that were still on. “I’m… gonna have to tie those tighter,” you mumbled. You were definitely out of it.

“heh... yeah. babe?”

“Hmm?”

“can we snuggle?”

“Ffffuck yes.” You quickly collapsed next to him on the bed, your knees partly giving out. You were always worn out after domming. He quickly pulled you close, jetpacking from behind. He grinded up against your ass, something you certainly didn’t mind, and put his arms around you. You sighed, content. “That… that was incredible. You feel amazing, Sans.”

“i could say the same about you.” He kissed your cheek and you heard the low rumble of his laughter in your ear. “did you ever imagine fucking a skeleton in the ass before?”

“Nope. But then again, skeletons don’t have asses, do they?”

He grumbled softly. “they might not but mine still hurts. it’s sore as shit already.”

You snickered and yawned. “Don’t worry, honey. I’ll make the rest of you sore to match.”

“... fuck.”

You chuckled and shut your eyes. “For now… I’m worn out. Naptime?”

“naptime.”

God, you loved this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests taken in the comments below and at [My Swanky Cool Writing Blog](https://misssugarpinkshome.tumblr.com/).


	9. Rumor Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you're luckier than you thought. Toriel and Sans might not be dating, but at least you get free coffee (and tissues) out of the deal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader is a gossip columnist who thinks Sans and Toriel are dating. They are not.

You considered yourself one of the luckiest people alive. You, a rinky dink gossip writer, you had been part of the first news group to report the monster arrival to the surface. Finally, you had something to write other than if Kim Kardashian had fucked someone new or downsized her ass or something. It still had to be gossip, and while you hated your job now and then, at least you got paid for something different. 

You were one of the luckiest people alive. You’d managed to snag a picture from one of the photographers of King Asgore, Queen Toriel, and the figure of interest for your next column. It was the highlight of your week, writing the saucy article about the romantic interest for the Queen, who publicly had declared her estrangement from King Asgore. It was easy to; the truth was always easy to sell, and, well, it had to be the truth, right? The skeleton, Sans, was always seen around Toriel. They shared jokes that made sane people cringe - but, hey, anything your lover says is laughable. You even had information that Sans was _very_ close to Frisk, the Ambassador, Toriel’s adoptive child (though the legality was still being investigated). That was proof enough for you!

(Okay, so maybe you ‘shipped’ it, but it was hard not to. They were pretty cute together, from everything you had seen so far!)

You were exceptionally lucky. Your boss had been thrilled with the column. It had been printed and you were selling more copies now. Your boss attributed some of that to you. You got to write more, better things because ‘you had shown your ability’. Apparently, the skeleton was pretty popular with the fans. So, you started searching around. It didn’t take too long to figure out where the monsters were living; he and a few other monsters had gained a sort of ‘diplomatic status’, living alongside the Queen and the Ambassador.

You felt pretty lucky as you walked up to the wonderfully large home, an actual _interview_ set up for that day, that hour. It had been a long shot - gossip columnists don’t get interviews. But you did. You had an interview with none other than the Queen herself. 

You were lucky. She opened the door when you knocked and greeted you happily. You shook her hand, introduced yourself, and she led you to a room in the house that was presently empty. It was a small library of books, one that you gaped at and complemented fervently. You both sat down on the incredibly comfortable reading chairs, and you pulled out your voice recorder and notebook and pencil. You started the interview.

And that's where your luck ran out.

“So about this rumored relationship between you and the skeleton, San-”

Toriel immediately burst out laughing. You blinked, a little stunned. “M-Me and Sans?” She said through her giggling.

“Um. Yes?”

“Oh, my. I had no idea that people. Goodness.” She giggled a little more. “There is no relationship between me and Sans. He is simply my very close friend.”

You shook your head. What? No, they totally had to be together. All of the evidence pointed to it. “But. You and him are constantly seen joking around together, yes?”

“Is that not a thing that friends do?”

Well. She had you there. “The rumors are based more in the fact that he is so close to the family. It’s clear he has an almost fatherly relationship with the ambassador.”

“They are very close,” Toriel conceded. “But Frisk is close with everybody they meet. They befriended every monster they met, underground.”

Fuck, she was right there too… “... Excuse me, but… well. Many people who. Think you’re together. You laugh at everything he says.”

Toriel looked confused. “Well, yes. He says a great many jokes.”

Oh you couldn't hold it anymore. Time for the true test. “His jokes are terrible! Only girlfriends laugh at those kinds of jokes!”

“they’re not terrible.” 

You couldn't hold back the scream as you jolted out of your chair. You spun quickly to see the smiling skeleton directly behind where you’d been sitting. How had he- the door hadn't-

“Oh, Sans! So nice of you to drop in.”

He was still smiling. “they aren't terrible.”

“O-Oh.” Shit he'd heard you make fun of his jokes. “I-I’m sorry, sir, I just-”

“they'd only be _tearable_ if i put them on a piece of paper.”

You blinked. Did………… he just…… 

Toriel started giggling, just barely holding back her laughter. You shook your head. He had definitely just made an awful pun. “Er… Y-Yes.” God you were completely out of your element now. He’d completely broken your concentration. 

“Sans,” Toriel said as she calmed down, “this is that journalist I told you about, the one who requested an interview about my life.”

“is she gettin’ your _goat_?”

Oh god you tried very hard not to wince.

Toriel laughed more - did she genuinely LIKE these puns? “No, no, Sans. I am not annoyed at all. I am actually enjoying myself immensely.” Well, at least there was that; you hadn't completely fucked up the relationship between the press and the Queen. “I was just correcting the rumor that you and I are a couple.”

Sans looked unsurprised. He glanced at you, sizing you up. “wonder how that started.”

… You wonder if he read your article… Judging from that look, maybe. 

Sans shrugged, closing his eyes. “eh. who knows.”

Toriel glanced at you. “Do you really think only girlfriends would laugh at his jokes? My dear Frisk seems to find some of them funny.”

“eh, probably just haven’t broken their funny bone yet.” Sans peeked at you. You were trying very hard not to grimace. God these were awful. Absolutely dreadful.

Toriel laughed _again_. Good god. “Oh Sans. Please, this was meant to be a serious interview.”

“sure thing. i’ll be over here.” He moved over to the wall and relaxed against it, resting with his eyes closed. You took a deep breath. Hopefully this would all work out without many more puns, and without any more comments about Toriel and Sans.

 

You eventually got through the interview. However… You still had a job to do. And while you hated it…   
At least you got paid.

It was a month later when you were working at your desk, hair in a messy bun and your fifth coffee (you had a problem) resting on your desk precariously when a certain someone just. Appeared at your door. You screamed, of course, nearly flinging your coffee across the room. You thankfully grabbed it before it fell, eyeing the intruder with shock and alarm.

“the hell is this?” Sans. Sans the Skeleton was in your office. Holding a newspaper that had your gossip column.

… He actually read the printed version???

“M-Mr. Sans!”

“just sans. what the hell is this?”

“That… A-Appears to be our newspaper,” you said, unsure what to do. Should you scream again? Should you call your boss? Was this worthy of a call to your boss???

“it’s blatant lies.” He looked at the paper, squinting at it. “’the queen was fast to push down the rumor – almost too fast, that she and the skeleton known as sans were in a relationship’-“

“That much is true,” you said quickly, a sinking feeling rising in your chest. You knew what came next.

“’-but as evidenced by the fact that sans himself is staying close enough to crash a private interview begs the question: what was sans doing in toriel’s house?’” He looked up at you, rolling his eyes. “i’m like her best friend! i came to see her and frisk!”

“It’s just gossip, sir-“

“just sans-“

“-and as such, it’s…” You licked your lips. “It’s not always fully truthful. It’s just what the populous believes.”

“the populous only believes it cause you’re the ones printing it.” He looked again. “and what’s this bullshit about ‘a jealous asgore planning on a child dispute’???”

“In an interview with him, he suggested taking Frisk-“

“on a vacation trip! they’ve been working hard as a child ambassador!” Sans shook his head and dropped the newspaper on the desk. “fix this. you’re making their lives miserable.”

“W-What?” You’d never dealt with this before. People hardly ever read your paper or your columns. You had stayed up all night to meet the deadline on that piece and now he was here acting like he owned the place, telling you to change it all!

“tori and asgore are getting accosted on the streets about their upcoming divorce – which isn’t a thing. and frisk is going through hell at school about ‘which parent will you pick’. they came home crying!”

Oh god. Oh god today’s the day you finally go to hell. You made a child cry. You made a like 7 year old cry because they were getting teased in school. “I-I didn’t mean-“

“you shouldn’t spread rumors! didn’t your parents ever teach you that or something?! you’re ruining all of my friends lives. who’re you going after next? my brother? undyne?”

Who were those people?! You were just a journalist trying to make ends meet! “N-No! I-“

“stop trying to make excuses and just _fix it!_

 

You burst into tears.

 

“I’M SORRY, OKAY!?”

Sans’ eyes widened. “… um-“

You were a _really_ ugly crier. Ridiculously ugly. Snot down your face and everything, big bubbly tears. You had worn makeup today, you were crying so much money off of your face right now and making yourself look hideous. You hiccupped a bit, looking around desperately for tissues. You were out. Of course you were.

Fuck it.

You grabbed the newspaper he brought and started tearing it into pieces. Sans watched in shock and concern as you blew your nose into a piece. “I-I’m just a journalist! I wanted to report the news! A-And m-my boss, t-took one look, a-and, ‘GOSSIP’ he said, really really loudly and—didn’t WANNA do this—lying, I hate lying-“ You broke down sobbing again.

… You hadn’t slept in 2 days.

“woah, uh. just. sorry, i- are you. okay?”

You blew your nose again, sniffling. “I’m out of tissues, a man just teleported-“ you burst out with a laugh. “A man just teleported into my room! I-I’m trying to write a piece about h-how _big_ some celebrity I don’t know’s _dick_ is-“

“what???”

“-a-and I haven’t slept in 2 daaaaays-“ you were sobbing again. You just laid the newspaper out carefully on your desk before lying your face in it and crying. Sans took one more look at your pathetic display before turning around and disappearing. You just kept crying. God, why was everything awful? You hated your job, you hated your life, you had finally gotten a lucky break with the Toriel Scandal and now he was yelling at you and all you ever wanted was to be a writer of history in the making!!!

He reappeared.

“AH—“

“sorry!!! sorry. i.” He nervously held up a box of tissues.

You blinked.

“uh… newspaper… tends to bleed color when it’s wet.” He pointed to the newspaper. You looked. It… it was bleeding. 

Which meant your face was covered in marks.

“T… Thank you,” you said with genuine happiness. God. That was kind of him. That was… REALLY kind of him. You took the tissues and blew your nose, sniffling.

“i… i’m sorry i yelled, i just. i really don’t like people talking about my friends. and i especially don’t like seein’ frisk cry.”

“I-I don’t like the idea of making a kid cry,” you said softly. “I don’t. Like what I do,” you admitted. “But it’s my job.”

“sounds like a shitty job,” Sans said, sitting down.

You nodded, ignoring the fact that you should be working, not talking. You were alone in your little corner cubicle, which was actually a converted supply closet that no one else worked around because it smelled like mold, probably because there was mold. Sans frowned. “you uh… fuck. i’m sorry for makin’ you cry. is there some way i can make it up to you?”

You looked up and back at the piece you were writing. People were just… eating up Sans gossip right now. “I… I need to write another piece about you, soon. But I don’t want to ruin anyone’s lives. I do that enough already…” You sighed, trying to ignore the look on his face after you said that. “What do you suggest?”

He shrugged himself to lean back, thinking. “well, what would cause the biggest scandal that wouldn’t ruin anyone’s lives?”

“Well… The biggest scandal I can think of right now is monster/human relationships.” You sat up a bit, wiping your eyes and sniffing. “They’re. Really hot items right now.”

“so say i’m dating some human person.” 

“Wouldn’t that make things awkward with your friends?”

He grinned and winked. “not if i tell them it’s a practical joke i’m playing on the world.”

You shook your head. If… If that’s what it took. You smiled a tiny bit, but… it immediately started to fall. “Humans in those relationships get a lot of dangerous things that happen. You know. To them…”

“so you need someone who’s protected. probably from the public.”

“Oooor I can make them up?” He beamed and you smiled more. “Okay. Girl or boy?”

“does it matter?”

“Girl. I want them to focus on the fact that you’re a monster in a human relationship – besides, the boss is homophobic.”

“gross.”

“Extra gross,” you said softly with a small, conspiratorial giggle. Sans grinned more at that. You cleared your throat, starting to feel a little bit better. “Any preferences when it comes to people?”

He shook his head. “nah. just kind. i guess – well. you’re pretty enough.”

You turned a little red. What? What just. Okay no nope no no okay, ignoring that now. Too much input for one day, apparently people found you cute. “Thanks?” You shook your head. “Okay. Okay, so… Let’s say a girl, average height, curly hair, and a laugh that could kill?”

“’s that you?” He asked with a bit of a grin. 

“Shush.” It made you smile more though. “I’ll just make it seem like you went out with some girl and that it could be that your relationship with Toriel didn’t even exist – or, better yet, that Toriel and Asgore have settled their differences and that you moved on.”

“that sounds better. cause honestly, it’s the truth. tori’s been hanging out with asgore a lot more lately. they’ve been downright disgustingly cuddly.”

You blinked. “Can. Can I use that?”

“huh?”

“Can I quote you on that?”

“uh… sure-“ You immediately scribbled down what he said. He grinned a little. “i can say more if you need?”

“God I would love-“ You coughed a little. Fuck, this _smell_ ugh.

Sans rubbed his neck. “you wanna get out of here? i can buy you uh… coffee?” He pointed to the cup. You grinned and downed it in one gulp before nodding with excitement. You always loved the offer of coffee and an interview. He blinked and snickered. “you pick a café. i’ve never _bean_ to one.”

You rolled your eyes. Those puns were still awful. “C’mon then, Mr… I mean. Come on, Sans. Let’s get you to a café.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the most specific and odd requests I've ever gotten. Sorry if it's not to your liking, anonymous on tumblr, but this was the best I could do! I struggled a lot with this. It sounds like what you really want is a full fledged story, one that I'm not equipped to write. Good luck!


End file.
